


It's Finally Happening

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Garnet is Pearlmethyst trash, Garnet ships Pearl and Amethyst, Garnet ships Pearlmethyst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, background jaspidot, canon until friendship, canon until sardonyx, implied jaspidot - Freeform, long story, no-chill sapphire, pearlmethyst - Freeform, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has finally realized that her love for Amethyst is more than what she should feel for purely a friend; meanwhile, Amethyst has been in love with Pearl since the beginning.  Their relationship is a bit rocky at first, but it seems to be a good thing--a very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Actually Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy, the first four chapters are rated T, and then it bumps up to E.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst appeared on the warp pad in a flash of light, making Steven look up from his comic book excitedly.

            “Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!” Steven yelled, running up to the three gems.  Garnet ruffled his hair affectionately.  Amethyst knocked into Pearl as she barreled towards Steven, picking him up in a huge hug.

            “Amethyst!” Pearl exclaimed, brushing herself off before prying the purple gem off of Steven.  The lanky gem folded her long legs under herself to look Steven in the eyes.

            “Hello, Steven,” Pearl wrapped the boy in a short hug.  “Sorry we were gone for so long.”

            The gems had been on a mission to try and find Peridot, but she was nowhere to be found.  Garnet had already checked for Malachite (Lapis Lazuli and Jasper) at the bottom of the ocean, but failed to locate them.  Garnet’s future vision had been of no help, but she did discover something interesting; Jasper and Peridot were more than just friends; they were a couple.  Garnet saw the possibility of Peridot eventually coming to the beach to look for Jasper.

            “It’s okay!  Connie and Lion and I played at the beach!” Steven replied excitedly, his eyes lighting up with stars.  “Wait right here!”

            Pearl stood back up and daintily cleaned her knees of dust.  Amethyst rolled her eyes behind her back, but Garnet pushed through the two other gems and climbed the stairs to join Steven on the loft.  Steven was plopped on his tummy next to his bed, reaching underneath and rummaging around until he finally found what he was looking for.  Popping back up with a shoebox in hand, he started to run towards the stairs.

            “Look what I fou—whoa!” Steven exclaimed, tripping over his own feet and beginning to fall down the stairs.  Garnet caught him before he could get hurt and set him back on his feet.  Steven blinked, than looked up at Garnet.

            “Wow!  Future vision!” Steven’s eyes sparkled.  “Right?”

            Garnet gave a small smile and nodded.

            “Steven!” Pearl cried, rushing up the steps to his side and anxiously looking him over.  “Are you alright?”

            “Pssh, he’s fine, Pearl,” Amethyst chuckled, walking up the stairs and punching Pearl lightly on the arm.  “Aren’t you, Steve-o?”

            “Yep!” Steven replied happily, giving a thumbs up.  “Oh—look what we found!”

            Steven held the box out and opened it for the gems to see.  Inside, four shells rested on the cardboard bottom.  One was an elegant conch, pointed and slender, white with a light pink inside that shined brightly.  The middle shell was purple, shaped like a little dome with a hole in the top, and slightly spiky.  The last two were almost identical speckled scallop shells, one red and the other blue.

            “Connie and I found these, and we thought of you guys!” Steven said proudly, picking up the pale conch shell.  “Here, Pearl, this one’s for you!  Connie said it was called a Florida Auger.”

            Pearl took the delicate shell gently, her eyes tearing up at just how sweet the gesture was.

            “Thank you, Steven,” Pearl told the boy, smiling.  Steven grinned back, retrieved the little dome, and held it up to Amethyst.

            “Amethyst, this one’s yours!  It’s a sea urchin skeleton.”

            “Hey, thanks, buddy!” Amethyst exclaimed, taking the purple skeleton.  “This is super cool n’ sweet n’ stuff.”

            Steven turned to Garnet and seemed to deflate slightly.

            “Garnet, these two are for you guys,” Steven explained, holding out the twin shells.  “I couldn’t find one that fit Garnet, but Connie found this blue one for Sapphire and I found the red one for Ruby.  Connie says they’re calico scallops.”

            Garnet smiled, really smiled, and took the shells, one in each hand.

            “Thank you, Steven,” Garnet told him, her voice oddly discordant.  Her gems began to glow, illuminating the shells she held.  Steven watched with wide-eyed wonder as Garnet’s whole form shined bright white, then split into two.

            A second later, Ruby stood with the red shell in her small hands, and Sapphire stood next to her, cradling the blue one.  Steven and Pearl gasped while Amethyst let out a whoop of laughter.

            “Ruby! Sapphire!” Amethyst crowed, throwing an arm around each one.  Sapphire laughed and hugged the purple gem; Ruby grunted with annoyance, but smiled anyway.

            “’Sup, Amethyst?” Ruby said as they broke apart, trying to play cool.  Before Amethyst could reply, Pearl cut in sharply.

            “Sapphire, Ruby!” Pearl trilled, “Why are you unfused?”

            “It made Steven happy,” Sapphire explained simply.  Pearl turned to see Steven staring in awe at the couple.  Ruby had her arm around Sapphire’s waist protectively, and Sapphire turned to plant a kiss on Ruby’s cheek.

            “Oh my gosh!” Steven exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to Sapphire and Ruby.  “I can’t believe you’re unfused!  This is so cool!”

            “Hello, Steven,” Sapphire said warmly.

            “’Sup, shorty?” Ruby asked, nearly at the same time.

            “Hey, you’re just as short as me!” Steven whined.

            “What?” Ruby growled.

            “Ruby,” Sapphire cautioned, laying a hand on her partner’s arm.  Immediately, Ruby calmed.

            “Why don’t we all go sit on the couch?” Pearl suggested anxiously.  Amethyst laughed and catapulted over the edge of the loft, landing on the couch with a _flump._

            “Amethyst!” Pearl exclaimed, running down the stairs.

            “You first, Steven,” Sapphire told him, and he joined the other two on the tan couch.  Sapphire and Ruby walked downstairs arm in arm, whispering together.

            “You’re so reckless, Amethyst!” Pearl was scolding the purple gem once again.  “You could have hurt yourself!”  Amethyst rolled her eyes and lounged back against Pearl.

            “It’s a _couch_ , Pearl,” Amethyst pointed out.

            “You could have missed the target!” Pearl folded her arms at Amethyst.  “You know how accident-prone you are!”  Amethyst blew air out of her nose in amusement.

“What, do you care about me or somethin’?”

            “Y-yes!” Pearl replied, looking offended.  “Of course I do!  That’s why I worry about you!”

            The sincerity of Pearl’s words shocked Amethyst a bit, but she tried to play it off like she usually did.

            “You don’t just like me, you looove me,” Amethyst teased.

            “Yes, I love you!” Pearl replied, exasperated.  “I love all of you!”

            “We love you, too,” the two halves of Garnet replied in unison.  Steven nodded and gave a thumbs up.

            “Yeah!  And we love Amethyst, too!” Steven interjected.  Sapphire nodded.  Ruby, who was lying halfway on top of Sapphire, made a noise of agreement.  Sapphire played with Ruby’s dark curls, peering through her bangs at the red-hued gem in her lap.  Ruby laughed and pulled Sapphire’s face to hers for a soft kiss.  The seashells that Steven had brought the couple were cradled protectively in the folds of Sapphire’s full blue gown.

            Pearl blushed a light teal at the kiss and averted her eyes, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.  She had never kissed anyone—unless she counted the swift kiss that Rose Quartz had given her on her forehead before Steven was born.

            _Ah, Rose,_ Pearl thought, bittersweet.  She looked up at Steven to find him leaning against Sapphire, opposite Ruby, and reading his comic book again.  Ruby and Sapphire paid Steven little attention, save for Sapphire moving the blue and red shells to the coffee table, as they stared at each other.  Well, Ruby stared at Sapphire, and Sapphire had her head turned towards Ruby, so Pearl assumed that the blue gem was staring back.

            Amethyst, on the other hand, looked ready for a nap.  She had her small hands behind her head as she leaned back on the red couch, her feet propped on the table beside the purple urchin.  Pearl placed her shell on the table as well, watching the others thoughtfully. 

Ruby had Sapphire, and Steven had Connie—or would, once they were old enough to actually ‘date,’ as the humans called it—but she and Amethyst had no one.  Steven was proof that Rose Quartz had moved on—could Pearl do the same?

Pearl knew that Amethyst was more experienced than her in the art of love; the smaller gem had once told her about some of the relationships she’d had before Rose found her.  Amethyst had gone into detail a bit too much for Pearl’s liking, but that had been the point; after all, Amethyst liked nothing better than to tease the lithe gem.

Stealthily, Pearl looked over at Amethyst.  Most people assumed she was weak because of her size, but Pearl knew better.  Amethyst was  _strong,_ with hard muscles under a soft layer that only made her cuddlier in Pearl's opinion.  Thick hips gave way to very enticing thighs, and her large breast just begged for Pearl to wrap her slender fingers around... 

Pearl blushed furiously as she thought of Amethyst’s body.  She tried to think of Amethyst as a teammate, nothing more, but…

_But she’s actually quite attractive,_ Pearl mused, her eyes wandering over full lips, down to the shallow hollows of her collarbones, the fold of her cleavage.  Pearl felt her cheeks grow warm again as she watched her friend doze, and she began to lean closer to her.

“Pearl,” Sapphire suddenly spoke up, breaking the slender gem’s trance.  Pearl looked up to see Sapphire extracting herself from Steven, Ruby clinging to one arm.

“Sorry, Steven,” Ruby called over her shoulder as she was led away, “Guess I’ll see you around again sometime.”  Steven looked puzzled, but his question was answered as Sapphire pulled Ruby to face her.  The blue girl kissed Ruby sweetly, wrapping her thin arms around her neck.  Ruby lassoed Sapphire around the waist with her own arms and kissed back, beginning to spin the blue gem around.  A bright flash and a few moments later, Garnet landed on her feet, brushing herself off.

“’Sup, Steven?” Garnet asked in her low, calm voice, so unlike that of either of the gems that formed her.

“Garnet!” Steven smiled brightly.  “It was so cool to hang out with Sapphire and Ruby!  Will you un-fuse more often?”

Garnet chuckled and walked back over to Steven, ruffling his dark, curly hair.

“It’s not something we do often,” Garnet began, putting her hands on her thick hips, “But we can arrange another time, perhaps.”

Steven’s eyes sparkled, the stars coming out of them once more.  Garnet smiled, her three eyes crinkling with affection.  With a flick of her fingers, her shades popped back into existence, shielding those mismatched eyes from the world.

“But for now, I must have a word with Pearl.”  Garnet strode purposefully towards the temple’s door, and Pearl followed behind meekly.  Garnet opened her room in the temple and beckoned Pearl inside.  Her room was more of a cave than a room, made of reddish-brown rocks, bristling with stalactites and stalagmites alike.  In the middle, a pool of lava bubbled quietly, the only source of light in the room.  No furniture graced their presence.

Garnet sat on a rocky outcropping of wall, patting the space beside her.  Pearl sat gracefully, waiting to hear what the larger gem had to say.

The silence stretched on as Pearl looked at Garnet’s knees, waiting.  Garnet stared at Pearl’s face, wanting her to look up before she began.  Finally, light blue eyes rose to look back at Garnet.

“Pearl,” Garnet sighed, laying a strong hand on one slim shoulder, “When we were on the couch, Sapphire sensed multiple scenarios where you were going to kiss Amethyst, and only two where you didn’t.  Do you know why that may have been?”

Pearl’s face flushed a dark teal as her gaze dropped once more.

“K-kiss Amethyst?” Pearl tried to play it off.  “I—I would never—not that Amethyst isn’t attractive—she’s my teammate—and I-I…” Pearl stuttered and tumbled over her words, wringing her pale hands anxiously, her face beginning to blush darker and darker by the second.

“The only way you weren’t going to kiss her was if Sapphire or Steven said something.  Do you have anything to say?”  Pearl sighed heavily, dropping her face into her graceful hands.

“Amethyst used to annoy me so much, but I still loved her, just as I love you.  It used to be a love of friendship, of family, and now it’s…it’s…I don’t know anymore,” Pearl admitted quietly.

“I see.”  Pearl looked up to see Garnet smiling, slightly smugly, it seemed to her.  “So you finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?  Garnet, what are you talking about?” Pearl asked, frowning.

“Amethyst looks up to you,” Garnet informed the slender gem.  Pearl’s mouth opened with surprise.  “Ever since we found her in Kindergarten.”

“Amethyst…looks up to me?” Pearl asked incredulously.  It seemed impossible, considering how often the smaller gem ridiculed her.

“More than that,” the tall gem went on.  “She loves you.  She came to me decades ago, wondering what to do.”

“Well, what did you tell her?” Pearl asked anxiously, lacing and unlacing her fingers together again and again.  Garnet reached out and laid a hand on hers, quieting the movement.

“I told her that I saw scenarios where you fell for her as well,” Garnet said gently, smiling slightly.  “And to be herself, and to be patient.”

“F-fall for Amethyst?” Pearl cried, blushing. “I don’t…”

“You can’t lie to someone who sees the future, Pearl,” Garnet reminded her.  Pearl blushed harder, flicking her eyes away in embarrassment.  She took a deep breath before she continued.

“You’re right,” Pearl sighed.  “I do like her as more than a friend, but…”

“But…?” Garnet waited for Pearl to finish her statement.  Pearl’s entire face was bright teal with embarrassment.  She looked down, hiding her face from the fusion.  Splaying her slender fingers on her knees, she studied them closely as she spoke.

“I need some guidance…I’ve never even kissed anyone before.  I don’t know what I’m doing!” Pearl finally managed to choke out.  Her face burned hotter as she heard Garnet begin to chuckle.

“Oh, Pearl,” Garnet eventually calmed down enough to answer her, “That’s something that you and Amethyst will have to practice.”

“Garnet!” Pearl gasped, standing up swiftly.  Garnet laughed again, falling back to lean on the cave's wall.

“I can’t help you with that one.  Just do what feels right.”

“But…” Pearl began anxiously.

“Go on, Pearl,” Garnet chuckled, “Ask Amethyst out before she explodes of impatience.”

“But…I—Fine!  I will!”  Turning on one pointed foot, Pearl strode out of Garnet’s room, trying to maintain some air of dignity.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye let's all hear about Pearl's obsession with Rose and how Amethyst deals with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for Garnet's behavior, it's not my fault Ruby and Sapphire are such horny little critters
> 
> Also I gave Amethyst a bathroom, fight me

Pearl walked out of the temple and into the kitchen, looking around for any sign of movement.  It was the day after her and Garnet’s talk, and she wanted to ask Amethyst to go have a picnic with her.  Pearl hated eating, but she knew it was one of Amethyst’s favorite things to do, and she wanted to make the lavender gem happy.

Garnet was sitting alone on the couch, arms folded.  She looked like she was lost in thought, staring up at the ceiling.  Steven and Amethyst were nowhere to be found.

Pearl began quietly moving around the kitchen, making a large sandwich and wrapping it in saran wrap before placing it in an old flower basket.  She added a bag of chips, and a little cooler filled with a cookie cat and some ice.  Lastly, she put in some water bottles and the one human food that she didn’t loathe eating: strawberries.  Covering the food with a checkered towel, Pearl placed it neatly on the island.

Glancing at Garnet, Pearl noticed a slip of paper on the coffee table, under her conch shell.  Retrieving it, she saw it was a note, written in Steven’s messy scrawl.

Pearl,

Connie and I are going to the bookstore and then the arcade in town.  Garnet said it was okay, and Connie’s mom and dad said she could go.  We’ll be back around dinner time.

Love, Steven

P.S. Garnet said she was going to spend some time ‘in her head.’ I think it means Sapphire and Ruby are talking.

Pearl looked up at Garnet again and placed the note back on the table.  Looking at Steven’s Cookie Cat clock hanging on the wall, she saw that it was just past eleven in the morning.  Amethyst would likely be waking up around then.

The slender gem opened her room in the temple and went straight for the waterfall that led into Amethyst’s room.  Descending the water slide gracefully, Pearl did a somersault through the air once it deposited her in Amethyst’s room, then stuck the landing.   In front of her, an old T.V. that the lavender gem had somehow managed to get working again played cartoons in front of a ratty couch, and the sound of childish music emanated from the television.  Nestled between two piles of trash was a small, square building with a door.  Pearl knew that the building held Amethyst’s bathroom, and was the only thing of substance in her cavernous section of the temple.

Pearl could hear the water running in the shower and settled down onto one of the many couches scattered about to wait.  Sniffing the air, Pearl was surprised to find the lovely scent of lilacs about her.  Lilacs were her favorite Earthly flower, so tranquil and delicate, and it seemed in juxtaposition with the piles of garbage that stood all around.  The music from the T.V. was grating her nerves, and she switched it off.

Closing her eyes, Pearl began to relax, letting the lilacs and the soothing sounds of running water lull her into meditation.  The couch was surprisingly comfortable, and she sighed happily.

A few moments later, the water stopped running.  Pearl cracked one eye open to glance at the door to the bathroom, then went back to waiting.  She could hear a low, soft sound now; listening more closely, she found that Amethyst was singing.

_“Am I allowed…to look at her like that?_

_Could it be wrong, when she’s just so nice to look at?_

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_And she tastes like apple juice and peach_

_You would find her in a polaroid picture,_

_And she… means everything to me.”_

Pearl thought of Garnet’s story about Amethyst’s crush on her and blushed.  Her voice was low and beautiful, with a slightly scratchy tone that gave it just the right amount of emotion.  Pearl found herself quite enjoying being serenaded, and smiled.

_“I’d never tell_

_No, I’d never say a word_

_And oh it aches,_

_But it feels oddly good to hur—_ huh?!”  Amethyst’s singing was cut off suddenly, and Pearl sat up, turning to look at the bathroom door.  Amethyst was standing in the frame, steam billowing out around her body.  She was clad in a towel, her long silvery hair dripping on the floor.

“Pearl?” Amethyst cried, her cheeks darkening to violet with blush.  “What are you doing in my room?”

“Oh, hello, Amethyst,” Pearl replied awkwardly, turning her head to give the lavender girl some privacy.  “I—I wanted to ask you on a picnic.”

“You what?” Amethyst asked suspiciously, her gem glowing as she phased her clothes back onto her body.  She wrapped the towel around her hair, wringing the moisture from the thick cloud.

“I’d like you to go out with me,” Pearl explained, blushing.

“Like…as a _date_?” Amethyst clarified, joining Pearl on the couch, her towel slung over the back of a dining chair.

“I—well, yes.  As a date.”

Amethyst’s eyes widened, and her full lips stretched into a smile.  Pearl hadn’t seen her that happy since Vidalia had introduced her to donuts.

“I’d love to!  Let’s go!” Amethyst exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and grabbing Pearl’s hand.

“Wait—aren’t you going to brush your hair?” Pearl protested as she was dragged along.

“No time!  Come on!” the purple gem replied, giving her hand a tug.  Pearl thought about refusing until Amethyst brushed her hair, but realized it would be pointless.  As she followed the shorter gem out of the room, she spotted a brush on a pile of junk, still in its wrapper.  Snagging the find, Pearl resolved to brush Amethyst’s unruly mane when they were out on the picnic.

Amethyst allowed Pearl to catch up to her, and the two walked out of the temple hand in hand.  Amethyst was bouncing up and down slightly, trying to rein in her excitement, and Pearl’s cheekbones were dusted with teal.  Garnet was still on the couch, but her flesh trembled, her thick, muscular thighs spread open slightly.  Her breathing was coming in gasps, and a thin film of sweat was forming on her skin.  Amethyst blushed darkly and tip-toed to the counter where the picnic basket rested.

The purple gem was at the door when she realized Pearl wasn’t with her.  She turned around to nearly gasp in horror.  Pearl was standing right in front of Garnet, her hands over her mouth and she looked at the fusion anxiously.

 _“Pearl!”_ Amethyst hissed, beckoning.  Pearl looked at her date, then back at Garnet.

“Is she alright?  She looks like she’s in pain, I don’t want to leave when—” Pearl was interrupted by a loud moan that escaped Garnet’s full lips.

“Pearl, she’s not in _pain,_ she’s—” Amethyst started.

Pearl’s question was answered when Garnet’s hands, which had been hugging herself, drifted down to the apex of her thighs.  Garnet’s fingers began rubbing small circles through the thin fabric of her uniform, a dark stain of moisture spreading across the cloth. 

The lithe gem gasped slightly, her face instantly turning blue as she turned and swiftly joined Amethyst by the door.  The purple gem pushed her outside and closed the door, then summoned her weapon.  With a quick flick of her wrist, Amethyst captured a small boulder from the sand and caught it with a grunt, placing it in front of the door.

“Steven won’t be able to get through that,” Amethyst said proudly, dusting off her hands.

“Oh my— _why_ was Garnet doing… _that…_ on our couch?” Pearl exclaimed as the pair walked down the steps.  Amethyst shrugged, already over the incident.

“Ruby and Sapphire were probably talking and got caught up in the moment,” Amethyst replied easily.  “You know how it is.”

“No, Amethyst, I don’t,” Pearl said flatly, taking the picnic basket from the smaller gem and placing the handle in the crook of her arm.  Taking Amethyst’s hand, she began to lead the gem down the beach, away from the town.

“Oh, come on, P,” Amethyst laughed, bumping her shoulder into Pearl’s, “Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten it on somewhere in public before.”

The taller gem’s cheeks blushed teal once more as she stared straight ahead, focusing intently on something in the distance.  Amethyst grinned.

“Dang, Pearl, you’re even more proper than I thought,” the purple girl teased.  “Only do your business behind closed doors, huh?”

Pearl blushed darker, and glanced down at her friend.

“Must we discuss this here?  We’re almost to the picnic site,” Pearl replied stiffly.  Amethyst shrugged easily.

“No prob, Bob.”

Pearl huffed slightly and led the way over to the cliff.  There was a thin path carved in the rock, winding its way around a section that jutted out towards the sea.  They took the trail, ending up at the base of a grassy hill, where Pearl had set two mason jars filled with candles.

“Pearl, this is really…sweet,” Amethyst smiled sincerely at the lithe gem, and leaned up to plant a swift kiss on her cheek.  Pearl blushed and took Amethyst’s hand, beginning to walk.

“Thanks, Amethyst,” Pearl replied softly.

The pair walked up the hill hand in hand; when they reached the top, Amethyst gasped.

They stood on top of the cliff where Rose’s moss used to grow.  Flowering bushes and shrubs crouched low to the ground around them, and apple trees hung heavy with fruit.  Amethyst never knew about this stand of trees; from the ground, one couldn’t see the top of the cliff, and Amethyst hadn’t ever been up there.  Rose used to come up here, she knew, although the purple gem had never been too interested in what Rose Quartz did when she wandered off.

The grass was soft underfoot as Pearl walked Amethyst closer to the edge, where a blanket was already spread.  Sitting down, Amethyst stared at Beach City, sprawled under the sun behind the temple, and then out over the turquoise sea, stretching on and on until it faded into the sky above.  Pearl watched her, smiling softly, and then suddenly leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her temple.

Amethyst turned to look at Pearl, grinning her signature lopsided smirk.

“This is really great, Pearl,” Amethyst complimented the slender gem, surprising her.

“Rose showed me this place,” Pearl responded, looking out over the sea nostalgically.

“Of course,” Amethyst muttered, drawing her knees to her chest and scowling down at the star-shaped tears in her pants.

“She made this garden.  For Greg,” Pearl continued, a note of bitterness creeping into her voice.  “Rose loved that man, that human.  It was so unfair.”

“Yeah,” snorted Amethyst, “Really unfair.  It’s not like I didn’t feel about you the same way you did about Rose or anything.”  Pearl seemed to remember Amethyst then, and looked down at the pouting gem.

“I’m sorry, Amethyst,” Pearl began, reaching out and placing a hand on one strong shoulder. 

“Sorry for what, Pearl?” Amethyst asked angrily, looking up with tears in her almond eyes.

"I-what do you mean?"

“Sorry for treating me like a child? Sorry for always screeching at me?  For never taking notice of me?  For not loving me the way I love you, or you loved Rose?!”  Amethyst had clearly been brewing over this for some time, and it showed.

“N-no!” Pearl gasped.  Amethyst recoiled from her, and Pearl shook her head quickly, again reaching for Amethyst and grasping her arm 

“That’s not what I meant!  Amethyst—I _am_ sorry for all of those things. I’m sorry for always nagging you.  I’m sorry that I’m not ‘fun’ enough.  I’m sorry that I blame things on you.  I’m sorry for putting all of my energy towards Rose, when we wouldn’t have worked.  She was so powerful, and strong, and beautiful, and I was—am—so small and weak, so plain…My love for her was that of a believer and their God.  It was never going to work, and logically, I knew that.”

“I’m sorry I’m the way I am, Amethyst.  I wish I could change that.  But I didn’t bring you here to reminisce about unrequited love, or pine over lost friends.  I brought you here to talk about…you, and m-me…about—us.”  Pearl was suddenly blushing, nervously retracting her hand and curling up on herself.

“S’okay.  I accept your apology, or whatever…and you’re not plain.  Or weak.”

Pearl was silent for a moment, resting her chin on her knees.

“Really?” the lithe gem finally asked quietly.  Amethyst nudged her.

“Really.”  Pearl smiled, and looked up at Amethyst.

“One more thing…I’m sorry I didn’t realize I liked you sooner,” Pearl finished.  Amethyst snorted, leaning back onto her hands.

“Took you long enough,” the smaller gem teased.  “’S only been a couple hundred years.”

“That long?” Pearl gasped, her head snapping around to look at Amethyst.  The purple gem shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Wasn’t so bad.  At least you never made it with Rose.  That would’ve been pretty awkward,” Amethyst joked.

Pearl was quiet for a moment, looking out over the ocean with her knees tucked up to her chest.  After a minute, Amethyst scooted over and slipped an arm around Pearl’s thin waist.

“C’mon, cheer up,” Amethyst grinned, “This is supposed to be a date.  Let’s see what you have in that picnic basket!”  Pearl finally cracked a smile as she passed the basket to Amethyst, who immediately grabbed the sandwich and began eating.  Pearl delicately extracted the two waters and strawberries and began to open the container.  Amethyst watched with interest as Pearl picked up a berry and examined it critically.

Taking a deep breath, Pearl took a dainty bite out of the strawberry.  Tart sweetness exploded across her tongue, and she recoiled slightly, forcing herself to chew.  The first bite was always the worst, in Pearl’s opinion.  She wasn’t used to eating, and the first mouthful was always overpowering; but once her body grew accustomed to the foreign feeling, Pearl could usually eat a handful of berries or other fruit.

Pearl swallowed the mouthful, and Amethyst grinned.

“So, you’ve finally started eating?” the purple gem laughed, wiping her face with her arm.  Pearl made a disgruntled noise and nibbled on the berry some more.

“Not exactly,” Pearl told her, “I just wanted to share something with you that you like.”

“That’s…actually kinda sweet,” Amethyst replied, setting her sandwich down and using an actual napkin on her lips.  “When did you start doing that?”

“A while ago, I suppose,” Pearl mused, daintily wiping her mouth. “However, I didn’t realize it was because I liked you.”

“Really?”

“I think it must be.  I certainly didn’t start eating for myself or Garnet,” Pearl responded, crinkling her nose as she set the leaves of the strawberry down and picked up another.  She turned the red berry in her slender fingers, watching as the fruit glistened in the sun.  A bit bolder now, Pearl bit the entire fruit off of the white end where the leaves clung and chewed.

“Nice.”

Pearl turned her head to find Amethyst finishing off the last of the cookie cat she had packed.  Laying down on her back with a sigh, Amethyst looked up at the sky, her deep purple eyes shining in the sun.  Pearl watched her face for a moment before her gaze began to drift down.  Her blue eyes were drawn to Amethyst’s full bosom, and Pearl’s cheeks flushed a light teal.

Amethyst noticed where Pearl was looking and blushed, but otherwise did not give any indication she knew that Pearl was checking her out.  Instead, the purple gem used the time to steal quick glances down Pearl’s frame.  Pearl’s light blue top clung to her skin delicately, showing the smooth, hard planes of her stomach.  Hipbones protruded, teasing Amethyst, making her want to nip their sharp curves.  Small, perky breasts caught Amethyst’s attention, and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of two tiny peaks tenting the fabric.

Pearl’s hands suddenly covered her chest as she sat backwards, biting her lip in embarrassment, her cheeks burning.

“Amethyst,” she hissed, half angry, half pleased.  The purple gem sat up quickly, rubbing the back of her head and messing up her already-tangled hair.

“Sorry, P.”

But Pearl was distracted by the wild mane of silver that Amethyst called hair.  Her fingers itched, and she brought her hands up to one of the tangles, carding them through the strands until they lay smoothly.  Amethyst was surprised and slightly embarrassed, but Pearl paid no mind.  Instead, she found the brush she had picked up in Amethyst’s room and tore the packaging off, settling onto her knees behind the smaller gem.

“Do you mind?” Pearl suddenly asked, her hands poised at the end of Amethyst’s hair, ready to work from the bottom up.

“Uh—no, it’s cool,” Amethyst replied awkwardly.  She honestly didn’t brush her hair very often, and she was a bit embarrassed that Pearl had noticed and wanted to tame it.  Pearl didn’t seem to care as she began to work her way through the tangles in Amethyst’s long hair.

Amethyst sat in silence as Pearl worked, slowly becoming more relaxed as time went on.  Pearl was gentle as she smoothed the shining mass in front of her, and soon began to hum.  Amethyst recognized the melody and added her voice to the song.

“All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman,” Amethyst sang, “All I wanna be, is someone who gets to see, a giant woman.”

Pearl smiled as she worked, soothed by the sun on her shoulders and the soft voice of her friend.  Amethyst’s voice was low and scratchy, and grew softer as the time went by.  Her hair was heavy with the sun’s warmth, and ran like silk over Pearl’s hands as she finished brushing through the tangles.  It hung in vibrant waves, the occasional curl flipping out of the mass.  Pearl combed her fingers through Amethyst’s hair, cooing slightly at the back of her throat, pleased with her work.

As Pearl rubbed her fingertips over Amethyst’s scalp, the younger gem gave a small, throaty purr.  Pearl realized that Amethyst was asleep, leaning back against the slender gem, head tucked into her chest.  Pearl smiled down at her newfound object of affection.

Amethyst, although rowdy and sometimes crass, was actually a very sweet, sensitive gem.  As she slept, the purple gem snuggled back into Pearl, a soft sigh escaping her lips.  Pearl, who wasn’t used to such physical contact, stiffened slightly, unsure of what to do.  But the sun was so warm, and Amethyst was so soft, and the scent of apples and flowers hung heavy in the air.

Before long, Pearl found herself relaxing, slowly lowering herself down, bringing Amethyst with her to curl protectively around the smaller gem.  Pearl rarely slept, but she could hardly help herself; she was so warm and comfortable, snuggled against her newfound lover, and before she knew it, she was dozing off, securely wrapped around Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song That Amethyst was singing in the shower is She by Dodie Clark: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs


	3. Kiss or Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has anxiety but Amethyst's lips can help

Amethyst shivered, curling up tighter, and tried to go back to sleep.  As she shifted, she felt something thin and warm drape over her frame, and her eyes opened in confusion.  Amethyst stared at the horizon, her brain processing why she was outside, and fully clothed, and cuddled up to Pearl.

The purple gem nearly groaned as she realized that she must have fallen asleep at the picnic. 

“Falling asleep on a date—way to go, Amethyst,” she grumbled to herself under her breath.  Glancing down, she saw that Pearl had unconsciously laid an arm over her as she slumbered peacefully.  The air had a nip to it now that the sun had gone down, and Amethyst longed for her warm, cozy bed.

Reluctantly, Amethyst hauled herself up and re-packed the picnic basket before scooping Pearl up in her strong arms.  The slender gem was sleeping so soundly that she didn’t even bat an eyelid as Amethyst carried her back to the temple.

Steven was asleep in his bed as Amethyst entered the house quietly.  The boulder she had placed in front of the front door to give Garnet some privacy had been tossed back onto the beach, splitting in two.  Amethyst noticed a note on the counter as she passed, written in Garnet’s clear, precise uppercases.

      THANKS.                              

               —G

Amethyst smirked at the note and headed into her room in the temple.  Pearl was still sleeping soundly, and after a moment’s hesitation, Amethyst placed the pale gem on a mattress and tucked her in with a grey comforter she found, then grabbed a blanket and curled up on one of the many couches.  Yawning, Amethyst closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

~

Pearl woke with a start.  Her eyes shot open, and she froze at the unfamiliar surroundings.  She was laying on a fluffy mattress, swaddled in a thick comforter.  Pearl couldn’t remember the last time she had fallen asleep, and now here she was, waking up in some strange bed!

Panic gripped Pearl’s chest, and she bolted upright in the bed.  Her head swam, and she fumbled her way out of the bed, only to land ungracefully and very un-Pearl-like on the ground with a _flump._

“Pearl?” she heard a sleepy voice mutter in confusion.  Pearl leapt to her feet, still disoriented after sleeping for the first time in thousands of years.

“Who’s there?” she demanded, spinning around.  She finally began to recognize her surroundings; the piles of junk, broken furniture, random shoes missing their twins.

“It’s me, Amethyst,” the purple gem told her, sitting up on the couch and giving a large yawn.  “It’s okay, P, you just fell asleep.”

“Gems don’t need sleep,” Pearl protested, blushing.

“Pearl, it’s no big deal,” Amethyst told her, standing up to go to the tall gem.  “I sleep all the time.”

“But not to me!” Pearl replied anxiously, wringing her hands together.  She could feel the heat in her cheeks spreading across her face, and hid behind her hands.

“It happens, Pearl, it’s okay.”  Pearl made a distressed sound, turning away from Amethyst.

“It doesn’t…” the taller gem began, taking a shuddering breath.

“Pearl, are you…crying?” Amethyst asked, shocked. Gently, she gripped Pearl’s slender wrists, trying to pull them away from her face.

“N-no!”  Pearl’s voice broke embarrassingly, and Amethyst’s heart softened.

“Come on,” she told the lithe gem soothingly.  “Let’s sit down.”

Amethyst led the upset gem over to the couch she had been sleeping on, picking up the fallen blanket and throwing it over the sofa’s arm.  She sat down on the black upholstery, pulling Pearl down with her.

“I’m s-sorry, Amethyst,” Pearl cried, “This is so embarrassing…”

“No, Pearl, it’s okay,” Amethyst wrapped one arm around Pearl’s waist, resting her fingers on her opposite hip.  She laid her head on Pearl’s shoulder and reached for one of Pearl’s hands with her free arm.  “I know you have anxiety.”

Thankfully, Pearl let Amethyst hold her hand, entwining their fingers together.   The taller gem couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly they fit together.

“Y-you knew about my anxiety?” Pearl asked after a moment.  Amethyst shrugged, holding back her joke about how anyone could’ve noticed.

“Yeah,” the purple gem replied instead. “I don’t care.  Haven’t you noticed how I’m always there when you’re having a hard time?”

Pearl thought about it.  The last time she had had an anxiety attack—when they had been captured by Jasper and held prisoner on the ship—Amethyst had talked to her through the wall of their cells, distracting her enough to calm down.  Before that, when they had first seen Lapis Lazuli’s message, Pearl had disappeared into her room, but Amethyst had managed to find her and joke with her.  At the time, she had been annoyed at Amethyst’s sudden appearance in her personal space, but she now realized that the smaller gem had prevented her from hyperventilating in panic.  In fact, the only time Amethyst _hadn’t_ been there for her was when her gem had been cracked, and that was because she was too busy trying not to die to be able to help her.

Pearl’s tears slowed to a stop, and she pulled away from Amethyst to look her in the eyes.  For a moment, Amethyst looked hurt as Pearl separated them, but quickly masked it behind a smile.

“Thank you, Amethyst,” Pearl said sincerely.  “I see now that you were always there for me.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“P-probably freak out, or somethin’,” Amethyst muttered in a half-hearted attempt at a joke, looking away from Pearl with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Amethyst.”  Said gem looked back up, and was surprised to find large, expressive blue eyes boring into her deep purple ones, the slightest hint of teal coloring Pearl’s normally pale cheeks.  Her mouth was turned up in the smallest hint of a smile.  Amethyst noticed how her upper lip, although thin, had the most perfect Cupid’s bow, and her lower lip was just slightly fuller; the perfect balance.

And Amethyst suddenly couldn’t think of anything else but those lips.  She reached up, cupped one hand behind Pearl’s neck, and closed the distance between their faces.  Pearl made a surprised noise in the back of her throat at the kiss, but Amethyst was so warm, her lips were so soft, and it just felt _so right_ , that she melted into her, tangling her fingers in her soft tresses.

They both felt it, the spark of attraction that arced between their mouths.  Neither really noticed it happening, but Pearl was suddenly pressed against the back of the couch, and Amethyst was on her lap, straddling her hips.  One of Pearl’s hands remained in Amethyst’s long hair, locking her in place as if she were afraid the purple gem would suddenly disappear, and the other was looped around her broad shoulders.  Amethyst cradled Pearl’s face in one hand, the other absently resting on her shoulder.

The kiss was innocent enough, just soft touches of their lips against each other, testing the waters.

 _She tastes like strawberries,_ Amethyst thought hazily; it was different than the peaches and flavor she had always imagined, but it was even better.  Gingerly, she let the tip of her tongue trace Pearl’s bottom lip.

Pearl gasped, each sensation so new and overwhelming for her.  In the back of her mind, she registered everything in her OCD way; Amethyst smelled like the fresh northern breeze that blew in off the ocean, her lips felt like plums, soft and smooth against her own, and tasted like lavender, and faintly like chocolate.

Pearl did what felt natural and allowed her tongue to dart out, chastely tasting Amethyst’s wonderful lips.

“Mm,” she hummed, sampling the lavender-chocolate flavor.  Amethyst pulled back, breathing hard, and looked at her.

Amethyst’s face was flushed, her pupils blown wide, her hair slightly mussed up from Pearl’s hands.  Pearl took in her new girlfriend’s face with wide eyes, acutely aware of her own rapid breathing, despite the fact that gems didn’t need to breathe.

“Wow,” Amethyst grinned down at her, then kissed her on the tip of her pointy nose.

“Wow,” Pearl agreed hoarsely.  “Is that what kissing feels like?”

“Not usually,” Amethyst replied absentmindedly, “It’s usually a lot more awkward.  That was a really, really good kiss.”

Pearl laughed a bit at that, allowing Amethyst to pull her down to cuddle with her.  Amethyst threw the blanket she used last night over them both.

“Then I guess that’s a really, really good sign,” Pearl murmured, her chin resting on Amethyst’s head, her arms wrapped around her muscular frame.  Amethyst cuddled into Pearl’s chest, encircling her with her arms, and sighed.  Something Pearl had said was bothering her, but it took a minute for her to register what it was.

“Why did you ask…Pearl, who was your first kiss?” Amethyst asked, glancing up at the taller gem.

“Y-you were,” Pearl replied, her face flushing once again.

“That was your first kiss?” Amethyst clarified, sitting up slightly.  Pearl nodded mutely, her face heating up.  “Oh…I didn’t realize…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Pearl asked quietly, casting her gaze away.  Amethyst reached up to cup her face.

“Pearl,” Amethyst said, waiting until she met her eyes.  “I’m sorry I was teasing you earlier, about doing your business behind closed doors.  I didn’t know that you were…”

“A virgin?” Pearl finished, her mouth quirking up slightly.  “Yes, that’s me, the eleven-thousand-year-old virgin.  Are you going to make fun of me?”

“No!” Amethyst protested swiftly.  “I just…I don’t want to move too fast for you.”

“Oh, Amethyst, that’s so sweet,” Pearl said, her face softening.  “I can…let you know, if you’d like?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst agreed, smiling a bit, “That sounds perfect.”

“For the record, I thoroughly enjoyed that kiss.”

“Me too,” Amethyst chuckled, dispelling any remaining tension.  The pair settled down to cuddle some more, Pearl sighing delicately.

“I’m glad to see you two finally getting along.”

“Garnet!” Pearl gasped, sitting up straight.

“Hello, Pearl, Amethyst,” the fusion replied, smiling a bit behind her shades.

“Uh…’sup?” Amethyst asked awkwardly, not knowing that Garnet had been the one to push Pearl to ask Amethyst out.

“I wanted to check up on you two after your date,” Garnet told them, putting one hand on her wide hips and using the other to adjust her glasses.

“You—you _knew_?” Amethyst spluttered, her face turning violet.  Pearl blushed slightly, but calmed her anxieties and took Amethyst’s hand in her own, interlocking their fingers once more.

“I asked her for help once I realized that I had a crush on you,” Pearl explained quietly.  “She is, after all, a relationship.”

“Oh.”  Amethyst’s blush deepened slightly.

“Ruby wants to go on a double date with you two,” Garnet told them, taking her hand off her hip to walk forward a bit.

“Oh!” Pearl exclaimed, looking down in embarrassment.

“Hell yeah, dude!” Amethyst crowed, already excited to see Ruby again.  She and Ruby were both rebellious, a little tomboyish, and slightly crass, while Pearl and Sapphire were quiet, more refined, and softer.  In the past, Ruby and Amethyst would hang out while Sapphire and Pearl did their own thing. 

Sapphire was actually the more forward one in her relationship; Ruby was always afraid of being too forward with her lover—consequently, Sapphire was the one to initiate almost all physical contact.  Which Ruby was fine with, considering Sapphire had a sex drive to match her own.

“The pasta place by the old yellow house sound good?” Garnet asked.

“Oh—Pearl isn’t really that into eating,” Amethyst remembered.

“No, it’s fine,” Pearl cut in quickly.  “I enjoy spending time with you, whatever we’re doing.”  Amethyst blushed and grinned, then leaned up to place a kiss on Pearl’s cheek.  The slender gem stiffened and glanced at Garnet, to find her smiling contentedly at the couple.

“We’ll have time next month,” Garnet told them as she left.

“It’s a date!” Amethyst called after her.  Pearl looked down at her and grinned a little.

“Want to kiss a little more?” Pearl asked, pressing closer to Amethyst, who nodded vigorously.

“Yes, please,” she breathed hoarsely.


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst go on a double date. Sapphire has zero chill and scares the shit out of the waitress. Pearl discovers some truths about her feelings for Amethyst and her past with Rose. Lots of happy/sad tears.  
> IDK I'm bad with summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was super into the no-chill Sapphire and tender-hearted Ruby headcanon, so have fun with that.  
> Also the rating begins to creep upwards, especially at the end.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“I don’t know, Sapphire,” Pearl complained, examining her form in a mirror.  “Do I look alright?”  She had changed her outfit into a white lace sundress and blue flats, and even went so far as to apply a touch of lip gloss and some mascara, making her large blue eyes appear even more doe-like.

“Yes, you look gorgeous,” Sapphire assured, smoothing her own sundress.  Hers was navy with a light blue, almost white floral print, and she had paired it with white, high-heeled sandals.  Her long, light blue hair was shining as she brushed through it with her slender fingers.

Pearl fiddled with her hair, wondering if she should do anything different than her typical bob.  She had put tiny blue studs in her ears, and she touched them nervously.

“Pearl.”  Sapphire beckoned to the tall gem, who knelt down so they were face to face.  The small blue gem raked her hair away from her face and then placed her hands on each side of Pearl’s face, forcing her to look her in the eye.  Pearl blinked, unused to seeing Sapphire’s single blue eye unobscured by hair.  “Amethyst already loves you.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Sapphire hushed her gently, “You look breathtaking.  I’m positive that Amethyst will be blown away.”  Pearl searched her face for any signs of a lie, but found none.  She sighed before answering.

“Thank you, Sapphire.  You look great, too.  Ruby will be pleased.”  Pearl could swear the blue gem blushed.

~

“Amethyst, I look stupid,” Ruby complained, shoving her hands in her pockets.  The short red gem had on black joggers, a dark red tank top, a black leather jacket, and black vans.  Her bangs, usually secured by a head band, were pulled into a bun, letting the bottom half stay down.  Amethyst had managed to persuade the tomboy into wearing some eyeshadow and a dab of mascara, and Ruby looked really good, in Amethyst’s opinion.

“No, dude, you look great,” Amethyst assured her friend, “Really.  Sapphire’s gonna freak.”

Amethyst was deciding what to do with her hair.  She had on a black, leather, mid-rise skirt that fell just above her knees, a floaty, silky top, and matching purple flats.  Amethyst twisted her head back and forth in front of the mirror, pulling her hair up, letting it down, and then pulling it up again.

“Here, let me help,” Ruby offered, reaching for Amethyst’s long mane.

“How do you know anything about hair, squirt?” Amethyst wondered, squinting at the red gem.

“Dude.  My girlfriend’s hair is, like, down to the floor,” Ruby retorted with a snort, beginning to waterfall-braid one side of Amethyst’s hair.  Amethyst made a noise of agreement and let Ruby do her thing.

Before long, Ruby had braided Amethyst’s hair and then balled it up into a bun at the nape of her neck.  Amethyst leaned towards the mirror, turning her head to examine the silver braid-bun.

“Nice.  This looks great,” Amethyst complimented Ruby, who shrugged like it was no big deal.

“No problem.”

Amethyst used a finger to apply smoky eyeshadow to her lids, drew on winged eyeliner, and layered on her mascara.  She normally only wore mascara; in fact, she was the only crystal gem who ever used makeup on a regular basis.  Amethyst put on a layer of lip gloss and turned to Ruby.

“How do I look?” the purple gem asked nervously.

“Good,” grunted Ruby, turning towards the door.  “Now let’s go before I change my mind about this whole idea.”

Amethyst smirked, knowing that Ruby was still anxious around Sapphire when it came to certain things, despite the fact that they had been Garnet for over 9,000 years, and a couple for even longer than that.

Amethyst and Ruby appeared in Steven’s room to find him playing Legend of Zelda with Connie watching.

“Steven, go back, you missed a secret door!” Connie complained.

“But what about the golden bug?” Steven replied, his eyes shining as he stared intently.

“You could have missed an important key!” Connie scolded, ever the practical thinker.

“The door will be there later!  I gotta catch the flying mantis—then I’ll have a pair and I can get 100 rupees from Princess Agatha!”

“Steven—oh, hey, Ameth--” Connie stopped as she saw Ruby, then leaned over to Steven and whispered something in his ear.  Steven paused the game and looked up, his face lighting up as he spotted Ruby.

“Ruby!” Steven exclaimed, jumping up and running downstairs. "Connie, come on, this is Ruby!  I told you about her, right?"  Connie nervously descended the stairs before realization dawned on her dark face.

"Oh! You're Garnet, right?"

"Well, not exactly," Ruby muttered, "Garnet's her own person.  Sapph and I just fuse to make her.  We're like two halves of a whole."  Steven was bouncing up and down with excitement, bursting with questions about the whole situation.

“Where’s Sapphire?" Steven finally asked, his mouth running a mile a minute, "Why are you unfused?  Are you two fighting again?  Is everything okay?  Whoa—what are you guys wearing?”

Ruby was flushed a dark crimson, rubbing her arm.  Trails of smoke began to drift upwards from her skin.

“Yo, Steve-o!” Amethyst greeted the boy with a quick hug and a noogie. “Chill out!"

"But why are you unfused?" Steven insisted, looking to Ruby for answers.  Connie laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment, quieting him slightly.

"We’re going on a date!”  Amethyst told the two children, gesturing between herself and Ruby.

“Whaaaaat?!” Steven gasped, staring back and forth between Amethyst and Ruby.  “But what about Sapphire—and I thought—fusion—”

“Slow down there, bud,” Ruby retorted.  “It’s a double date.  Me and Sapph, Amethyst and Pearl.”

“Amethyst and Pearl?!” Connie cut in.  “Oh, my god, that is so cute!”

“Huh?” Steven asked.  “When did that happen?”

“Like, last month,” Amethyst replied proudly.

“I knew that Pearl liked you!” Connie crowed, “When she was teaching me swordsmanship, her gem would project stuff, you know?  And sometimes, when she was trying to show me a certain move, it would flash with a picture of you.”

Amethyst stared slack-jawed at Connie.  She had no idea that Pearl thought of her so often that it would interfere with her gem projections.

All four of them jumped when something like a car horn blared outside.  Steven turned to the window for a moment and then shrugged helplessly.

“It’s probably Dad,” the youngest gem apologized, running for the door.  Ruby and Amethyst looked at each other, then at Steven’s Cookie Cat clock on the wall.  Nearly seven.

“Where are Sapphire and Pearl?” Ruby grumbled, leaning against the counter with her hands in her pockets.

“They’ll be here any minute, I’m sure,” Connie reassured them, “Pearl doesn’t like to be late.”

“You can say that again,” Amethyst sighed, fidgeting with her skirt.  Ruby was tapping her foot impatiently, and curls of smoke were appearing around her feet.  Connie must have noticed, because she smiled kindly at the two gems.

“You guys look amazing,” Connie told them sincerely.  “Really.”

Amethyst grinned at her, and Ruby glowered a little less harshly.  Her shoes stopped trying to burn a hole in the floor.  Connie headed back for the stairs, a bit too shy to hang out in Steven's house without him present.

“Guys! Check it out!” Steven opened the door with a bang, his smile so wide it looked like it hurt.  Ruby, Amethyst, and Connie all rushed out onto the porch.

Below them, a silver BMW convertible waited on the sand.  Pearl sat in the back seat, looking both nervous and excited, while Sapphire perched on the car’s shining hood, twirling the keys in her hands.  Amethyst’s mouth fell open in shock.  Ruby stared down for a moment before beginning to crack up, her laughter echoing against the cliff.

“How…?” Connie started to ask, but Steven grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back inside the house.

“Don’t mess with their funky flow,” He told her, snickering at the memory of Garnet pulling Amethyst and Pearl away from him and Connie.

Ruby ran down the stairs as fast as she could and barreled towards her lover, throwing her arms around Sapphire.  She began to talk animatedly about how much she loved the car.

“How did you get this?” Amethyst asked Pearl as she drew near.  Pearl was already blushing as she got out of the convertible.

“Sapphire wouldn’t tell me,” Pearl said quietly, interlacing her fingers with Amethyst’s.  “You look lovely, Amethyst.”

Amethyst glanced down at her outfit for a moment before raking her eyes over Pearl’s clothing.  The white lace clung to her skin, just a bit lighter than her flesh, and showed off Pearl’s collarbones.  Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up and leaned in to place a kiss on the apex of Pearl’s throat and chest.  Pearl felt a shiver do down her spine at Amethyst’s warm lips upon her neck, and let out the tiniest moan.

The purple gem pulled back at the sound, her face flushing.  Pearl clapped a hand to her mouth, teal washing over her face in embarrassment.

“And you,” Amethyst managed to grind out, “look absolutely _delicious_.”

Pearl’s eyes widened a tiny bit, and Amethyst smirked slightly before sauntering around the flustered gem to slip into the back seat.  Pearl stood still for a moment before joining her girlfriend.  Amethyst reached across the seat to entwine their fingers once more before turning to the front of the car.

Sapphire had Ruby pinned against the bumper of the car, her blue hands tangled in Ruby’s dark curls.  Ruby was fighting back into the kiss, her fingers kneading Sapphire’s sides, simultaneously trying to pull her girlfriend closer and spin her to reverse their positions.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at the sight and glanced over at Pearl, who was staring at Ruby and Sapphire, her lips parted and her cheeks completely teal.  Amethyst couldn’t tell if Pearl was appalled or turned on.

With a sigh, Amethyst leaned over the front seat and laid on the horn, making the kissing gems break apart with a jump.

“Come on, you guys,” Amethyst complained jokingly, “Let’s go already!”

Sapphire laughed and immediately jumped in the driver’s seat, leaving Ruby to shake her head as if to clear it before climbing in the passenger side.  Sapphire cranked the ignition, and the engine purred to life.  The blue gem threw a wicked grin over her shoulder at the passengers, a gleam in her aqua eye.

“Hold on tight!  I like to go fast!” Sapphire laughed before slamming the accelerator to the floor.  The engine roared, the tires spinning uselessly on the sand for a moment before finding purchase, and then they were _flying_ , eating up the ground like it was nothing.  Ruby whooped loudly, used to her lover’s fondness of all things fast.  Pearl, on the other hand, shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, Pearl, it’s okay,” Amethyst reassured her girlfriend, scooting across the seat and putting her arms around the slender gem.  Pearl shook in her embrace, turned towards Amethyst, and buried her head into her neck.

Pearl felt like she was coming apart at the seams.  The speed was so unnecessary, and just so reckless—she needed a distraction.  Picking her head up, Pearl pressed her lips to Amethyst’s, taking the other gem by surprise.

The kiss started out as the same thing they’d done dozens of times now, slow and steady, but Pearl felt it wasn’t enough.  Some final thread of restraint snapped within her, and she crushed their lips together.  Pearl grabbed Amethyst’s hair, pulling it slightly, her lips moving against Amethyst’s.  Her tongue darted out, met with the other’s for the first time, only to retreat just as quickly.  Amethyst groaned at the sudden ferocity of the kiss and bit down on Pearl’s bottom lip, gripping the lithe gem’s hips firmly.  Pearl whimpered, and Amethyst was suddenly very, very wet.

Amethyst broke away from the kiss to lick along the slender column of Pearl’s throat, pressing hot, wet kisses under her jaw.  Amethyst could hear Pearl’s breathing growing ragged, and the sound drove her wild.  She returned her attention to Pearl’s beautiful mouth, letting out a gasp of surprise when Pearl sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Pearl was vaguely aware that they were traveling at approximately 98 miles per hour, whipping around corners and speeding down narrow streets, weaving in and out of other cars, but she honestly couldn’t care less.  She had never felt as she did right then.  Pearl bit the full lip that was in her mouth gently, swept her tongue across it once, twice, before surrendering it back to its owner.  The gasp Amethyst made as Pearl kissed her way down her neck made the hair on the back of Pearl’s neck stand on end.

Softly, Pearl left swift, dry kisses down Amethyst’s throat, ran her warm lips along a purple collarbone.  She moved back up to Amethyst’s soft neck and laved her tongue along her skin for the first time, sampling the sweet taste.  Amethyst moaned slightly at the sudden warmth of Pearl’s tongue, her hips beginning to rock of their own accord.

And then, just as suddenly as the kiss—if you could call it that—began, it ended.  The car came to a stop outside of the restaurant, Pearl pulled away, and Amethyst was left as a shivering heap in the backseat of a (probably stolen) convertible.

Amethyst watched Pearl walk gracefully away with hooded eyes, then turned to see Ruby and Sapphire staring at her.

“What was that?” Ruby asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know,” Amethyst breathed, “She just…attacked me.”  Sapphire gave a low whistle.

“Birdmom is finally gonna get some,” she laughed, and Amethyst blushed harder than she even thought possible.

Amethyst thought of the heated passion Pearl had given off.  She remembered the feeling of when Pearl had finally given in, had crushed their lips together, had finally returned her love.

The purple gem swallowed automatically as she relished in the realization that she did indeed love Pearl, and it seemed that Pearl loved her back.

Pearl stood at the sink in the bathroom of the Italian restaurant, examining her face in the mirror.  A light dusting of teal still colored her cheeks, and her pupils were a bit too large, her lips just a tad swollen.  But Pearl found that she didn’t care, she didn’t care _at all_ , that was the most alive she had ever felt, and she _loved_ it.

Pearl had never felt what she was feeling right now.  When she was kissing Amethyst, nothing else mattered.  When she was licking the sweet skin of her throat, no other thought was in her mind.  When Amethyst kissed her neck, Pearl felt heady with desire.  She had felt it before, the throb of her core, when she fused with Rose, or when Rose looked at her like she was everything, but Gods, this was _so much better_.  Amethyst returned her love, cared about her.  Amethyst had never been above her, had only ever been her equal.  Pearl had never literally belonged to Amethyst like she had to Rose, had never been an object or a fancy piece of furniture to Amethyst.  Amethyst was solid, and real, and permanent, and had never left her.  Pearl loved Amethyst more than she ever thought possible, more than she had loved even Rose Quartz.

The lithe gem was returned to the present by a slow dripping sound.  She realized that she was crying, fat tears rolling off the tip of her nose and splashing onto the white porcelain sink.  She was crying as she realized just how unhealthy her relationship with Rose had been, and how much better for her Amethyst was.  She was crying with joy, with acceptance.  She cried as she registered Rose never loved her the way she wanted, could never love her.  She cried as she realized how much she already loved Amethyst.  She cried as she realized she could finally be _happy_.

Pearl’s tears came to a stop, choked back by her laughter.  She wiped her face, hugging herself, and laughed.

Meanwhile, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst had been seated in a corner booth, Sapphire in the corner facing the door, Amethyst beside her, and Ruby across from her.  Amethyst rarely hung out with Sapphire, but found the calm presence of the blue gem sitting next to her soothing.

“What do you want to drink?” their waitress showed up, an older, rather intimidating woman with thin, dyed-red, short-cropped hair and clumpy mascara.  She looked up at the three girls under hooded eyes, her face reminding Amethyst of a basset hound.

“Lemonade for me, and a water for my girlfriend,” Amethyst said just as Pearl slid into the seat next to Ruby.  She blushed and kicked Amethyst under the table.  “What?”

“She means please,” Pearl told the waitress, who merely grunted.

“Sweet tea, please,” Sapphire ordered.

“What do you have on tap?” Ruby asked.

“Nothing for someone your age,” the waitress deadpanned.

“Wait, a beer does sound good,” Amethyst mused.  “I’ll have whatever dark lager you have.  Boston Lager, Octoberfest, if you have it.”

“Right…I’ll need to see some IDs,” the waitress told them, clearly misinterpreting their ages (easy to do, considering they were magical gem-aliens thousands of years old).

“Uhhh…We don’t have IDs,” Amethyst told her sheepishly.

“Then no alcohol.”  The waitress turned to leave.  “You’re too young.”

“We are _much_ older than you!” Pearl finally contributed.  “The gems are an ancient race, and have been around for millennia.  Not one gem here is younger than seven thousand years old.”

“And I’m the queen of England,” the waitress retorted sarcastically.

“That’s not possible,” Pearl stated matter-of-factly, “The Queen would never travel without her guard, and would certainly not work as a waitress in a place such as this.”

“Pearl,” groaned Amethyst, running a hand down her face, “She was being _sarcastic_.”

“Ah,” Pearl blushed blue, looking down at the table.

“Pearl is right,” Sapphire looked up, a dangerous look flashing under her bangs.  “We are much older than any human.”

“Stop messing around, or I’m going to have to ask you kids to leave!” the waitress grouched.

“Shouldn’t have said that,” Ruby muttered as Sapphire began trembling.

“Excuse me?”  Sapphire’s voice was deceivingly calm.  The waitress turned towards her.  Sapphire looked the youngest of them all, and had a peaceful aura about her—but Ruby knew that her partner had absolutely no chill.  She was the one who usually had to hold Sapphire back to keep her from attacking anything in sight when she got mad—which, to be fair, happened quite a lot.

“Kids?” Sapphire repeated, rising from her seat.  It was quite the sight, a tiny, blue-skinned girl in a sundress, shaking with rage.  The air began to cool down, and particles of ice formed around Sapphire’s body.  The waitress seemed to realize the cold was coming from Sapphire by the look on her face, and began to back up.

“Sapphire,” Ruby cautioned, reaching for her.

“What?” Sapphire snarled, turning to her love.  Ruby recoiled slightly.

“Calm down, sweetie,” Ruby pushed on, reaching out again.  “Come on, where’s my Laughy Sapphie?”  At the sight of her little fighter shrinking from her, Sapphire immediately calmed down, her face melting into a look of pure adoration.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Sapphire murmured, taking Ruby’s hand and pressing a kiss to her gem.

“Why don’t you guys just form Garnet?  They’d have to believe us then,” Amethyst reasoned.

“Nah, I don't need Garnet to get my point across," Sapphire waved her hand dismissively, and stood up.  She began levitating, floating up until she could sweep her bangs out of the way and look the waitress squarely in the eye.  Raising her arms, Sapphire gathered particles of ice all along her blue skin.  She looked like an avenging angel sent to smite the waitress down from heaven as she began to speak in a low, dangerous voice

“We are an ancient race of sentient gemstones from a planet farther away than a human can comprehend.  Ruby here alone has been alive for over ten thousand years.  We can jump higher than a four story building, punch harder than a speeding truck, and rip a human being apart without even trying.  Now, Ruby would like a Heineken, and Amethyst wants her lager.  Got it?”  As she said the last two words, Sapphire formed her knuckle dusters and pounded a fist into her palm.

The waitress—and everyone else at the restaurant—stared, slack-jawed, at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them.  The lady began backing up from the icy cyclops, stumbling and tripping over herself as she did.

“Y-yes,” the waitress stuttered out, “A-and my name is Cynthia.  Let me know if you need anything, ma’am.”  With that, the waitress turned and fled into the kitchen.  Sapphire glared around the restaurant for a moment before lowering herself down and dissipating the ice still clinging to her body, shaking her bangs back into position over her single eye.

Sapphire smiled happily and returned to her seat.  Ruby stared at her lover for a moment before laughing and relaxing once more.

“Was that really necessary?” Pearl quipped, folding her slender arms with a huff.

“Aw, come on, P,” Amethyst smirked, “It was funny.”

“And now you guys have your beer,” Sapphire added, glancing at Ruby and Amethyst.

“You have zero chill, you know that?” Amethyst told Sapphire, laughing.  “I don’t know how Garnet is all calm and collected all the time.”

“I am chill,” Sapphire replied, smiling sweetly, “I can just go from 0-100 real quick.”

Amethyst nearly doubled over with laughter, and Ruby chuckled before leaning across the table to kiss her lovely singer.  Even Pearl giggled a bit.

Cynthia returned with their drinks and then stood a few feet away from the table to take their orders.

“Just a fruit bowl for me,” Pearl told her.  She watched Amethyst as she ordered lasagna and breadsticks.

“Ziti with marinara,” Sapphire ordered sweetly.

“I’ll have the penne pasta.  With meat sauce.”  The waitress finished writing Ruby’s order and then scurried back to the kitchen.

Pearl was still staring at Amethyst, tilting her head to one side in a birdlike gesture.  Amethyst was taking a sip of her beer, her dark eyes wandering the restaurant.  Her other hand rested on the table, and Pearl reached for it without a second thought.  Amethyst laced their fingers together absentmindedly and set her drink down.  She finally noticed Pearl’s intense gaze.

“What?” she asked, her cheeks flooding with purple.  Pearl faltered slightly, her anxiety making her want to take back her hand, but she took a deep breath and a sip of water.

“You’re beautiful,” Pearl told Amethyst, a dusting of teal blossoming across her cheeks.  The purple gem’s blush deepened, and she rubbed the back of her head.

“Thanks, P.  You’re beautiful, too, you know,” Amethyst replied softly.

Their meals arrived, and they ate without incident.  Pearl managed to eat a few strawberries and a couple of cubes of honeydew.  Amethyst made a conscious effort to eat politely, using her utensils and a napkin.

Sapphire paid for the meal at the end of the night, and they all headed back to the car.  Pearl sighed as she got into the same seat as before, and pulled Amethyst over to her.

“I need you to distract me,” Pearl murmured, placing a slender hand on Amethyst’s cheek, “From the speed, I mean.”

“I can do that,” Amethyst grinned wickedly as Sapphire pulled onto the road.

Amethyst quickly climbed on top of Pearl, straddling her hips, and gripped her firmly at her waist.  She wasted no time, leaning in to kiss the pastel gem.  Spindly hands found their way onto thick hips as Pearl melted into the kiss, flicking out her tongue to tease against Amethyst’s lower lip.

Amethyst broke the kiss to gently cup Pearl’s face, tilting her head to allow for better access to a pale neck.  She pressed her full lips to the giving column before dragging a wet tongue up to the hollow behind Pearl’s ear.

Pearl gasped as she felt Amethyst suck on the tender skin there, and her hands moved of their own accord to grip the smaller gem closer.  Amethyst gave a small nip of her throat, and Pearl _moaned_ , her face turning blue in embarrassment.  Her breathing was growing ragged, despite her trying to convince her body that it didn’t need to breathe.

Small hands slowly dragged down her neck as a warm mouth ravished her collarbone.  Pearl’s gasp turned to a low groan as Amethyst’s hands reached her chest, arching her back slightly.  Pearl tugged Amethyst’s head up to kiss her fiercely, capturing her bottom lip and nibbling on it sensually.  She barely cared that the car stopped, simply picking Amethyst up by her ass to carry her up the steps, still kissing her.  Amethyst gasped in surprise, quickly wrapping her limbs around Pearl’s lithe frame.

“Be quiet, Steven is sleeping,” Sapphire called after them.

Pearl marched quietly through the house, opening her door with her gem, and proceeded into her sanctuary with her prize.


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why the rating was bumped to M, if you get my drift.

“P-Pearl,” Amethyst gasped when the slender gem finally released her mouth.  Pearl pushed Amethyst against a column of rock in her room.  Pearl paused, placing her hands on either side of the purple gem.

“Yes?” Pearl panted, staring at Amethyst.  The shorter gem reached up and took Pearl’s face in her hands, gently placing a soft kiss on her gem.  Pearl shuddered at the feeling of warm lips upon her gem.

“I need to know that you’re ready for this,” Amethyst explained, leaning their foreheads together.

“Yes,” Pearl replied instantly.

“No, Pearl.  Think about it for me, okay?  I can understand what you’re feeling right now, but I want you to actually want this.  I don’t want you to regret it.”  Amethyst pulled back to look Pearl in the eyes.

Pearl paused.  _Did_ she want this?  She surveyed the purple gem before her, taking in the flushed cheeks, swollen lips, heavily-lidded eyes.  Pearl could tell that Amethyst wanted this—badly—but had stopped to put Pearl’s needs first, and her heart melted.  She thought of her realization in the restaurant’s bathroom, and smiled a bit.

“I—I need to tell you something,” Pearl said slowly.  Amethyst’s face dropped slightly before she recovered and smiled.

“Sure, P,” Amethyst chuckled nervously.  Pearl took a deep breath to steady her nerves, gently cupping her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I know we’ve only been together for a short while now, but I’ve realized something,” Pearl told Amethyst.  “You make me happier than I’ve ever been.  When I’m with you, I’m happier than when I formed Rainbow Quartz.  I’m happier than when Garnet and I form Sardonyx.  You make me feel like I’m important.  You make me feel…loved.”

Pearl leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Amethyst’s forehead.

“I know we fight sometimes.  I know I can be uptight and overbearing.  I know I nag you more often than I should.  But I know one thing is true.  Amethyst, I love you,” Pearl finally said, her voice quiet but sure and steady.

The small purple gem stared at Pearl in surprise.  Her heart seemed to swell bigger than she thought was possible, and she threw her arms around the lithe gem in a hug.

“I love you, too, P,” Amethyst choked, embarrassed by her tears.  Pearl laughed a bit, pulling away from the hug to look Amethyst in the face.

“I love you,” Pearl repeated.

“I love you,” Amethyst laughed, surging forward to capture Pearl’s lips in a searing kiss.

Pearl’s forwardness was forgotten as Amethyst cupped her neck, smiling into the kiss.  Pearl let out a soft gasp as she was pushed to the floor, her arms pinioned down at her sides as Amethyst straddled her.

Amethyst leaned in to capture Pearl’s earlobe between her teeth, sending a warm breath down her long neck.  Pearl shuddered, unable to stop the low moan that slipped out.  The purple gem traced her hands up and down Pearl’s arms, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her biceps.

“Amethyst—let me have my arms, please,” Pearl got out, and the purple gem shifted slightly, allowing Pearl to wrap long arms around her.

Pearl pressed Amethyst closer, leaning her head up to kiss her.  Amethyst caught Pearl’s lower lip between her teeth and pulled back slightly, letting go to allow the lip to bounce back to its owner.  Pearl couldn’t help the gasp she took when Amethyst gently bit her neck, running her warm tongue over the mark.  Amethyst smirked as a vivid shade of teal surfaced under her mouth.

“Ya got a bed in here, P?” Amethyst muttered, leaning down to kiss along her collarbone.  One long arm was freed from around her waist, and with a wave of her hand, Pearl summoned a full-sized bed from the depths of her watery chambers.  It was white wrought-iron, furnished in shades of ivory and baby blue.

Amethyst pulled Pearl to her feet and then swept her legs out from under her, catching the lithe gem bridal-style in her arms.

“Amethyst!” Pearl gasped, clutching her around the neck.

“It’s okay, Pearl, I gotcha,” Amethyst soothed, laying Pearl gently in the center of the bed.  Pearl scooted up slightly, resting against the pillows and holding her arms out for Amethyst.

The purple gem climbed onto the bed and paused, kicking off her shoes.  She glanced up at Pearl before gently removing the taller gem’s blue flats, letting them fall to the floor where they disappeared in a sparkle of light.

Amethyst leaned down and placed a kiss on Pearl’s smooth shin, making said gem shiver slightly.  The shorter gem worked her way up Pearl’s impossibly long legs, kissing her way along the satiny skin until she reached Pearl’s dress around mid-thigh.

Pearl sighed, her body being assaulted by pleasure, as Amethyst kissed her legs.  Her eyes closed, and she found herself quite enjoying the sensations.  Her breath hitched as Amethyst reached her thighs, and her brow furrowed as she realized she didn’t want Amethyst to continue any higher—not yet, anyway.

Just as Pearl was about to voice her reservations, Amethyst straddled her hips and kissed her on the mouth.  Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst and buried her hands in her hair, working through the silver braid until it came undone and tumbled about them like silk.

“Aw, Ruby did my hair up all nice for you,” Amethyst pulled away from the kiss to pout slightly, and Pearl grinned, tangling her fingers in the newly-freed tresses.

“I like it down,” Pearl murmured, “Because I can do _this_.”  Pearl tugged on Amethyst’s hair, pulling her head back so she was forced into a sitting position.  Pearl followed, sitting with the smaller gem in her lap, purple legs surrounding her waist.  Pearl pulled on her hair again, tilting her head back and exposing Amethyst’s throat.

Amethyst groaned as Pearl kissed her neck, her lips dry and fluttering.  Pearl worked her way up and down the purple throat in front of her, leading with only her lips before finally running her small blue tongue along her flesh.

Pearl felt Amethyst’s neck buzz with a throaty growl when she licked her, and smiled, pressing her tongue once more to her prize.  Pearl sucked the sweet skin under Amethyst’s jaw like candy, humming at the faint lavender flavor.

Pearl’s hands trailed from their place in Amethyst’s hair to her ass, spindly fingers kneading the thick flesh and earning a surprised gasp from the purple gem.  Pearl could feel Amethyst’s core growing warmer on her lap, and was only slightly surprised to feel herself get wet.

Amethyst pushed Pearl back against the bed, leaning over her and panting heavily.  Pearl smiled up at her, her cheeks flushed teal, and pulled her down for another searing kiss.

Small hands found their way to Pearl’s chest, and she gasped softly, arching her back.  Amethyst smiled against Pearl’s mouth and gently cupped Pearl’s small, pert breasts.

Pearl drew in a sharp breath as Amethyst kneaded her breasts, laying trembling hands on strong shoulders.  Amethyst kissed her neck, working her way down to her collarbone.  She could feel Pearl’s nipples grow hard against her palms, and gently pinched them between her thumbs and index fingers.

At this, Pearl cried out, arching her back to provide Amethyst with more of her flesh.  Amethyst licked her chest, between her small breasts, and looked up at Pearl with heavily lidded eyes.

“Can I take this off?” Amethyst asked, tugging on the straps of Pearl’s sundress.  Pearl bit her lip and nodded, sitting up to help pull the white garment over her head.

Amethyst looked down at Pearl, admiring her lean form.  Pearl’s face was flushed as Amethyst looked her over; she had on pale pink panties with a little white bow.  Amethyst felt herself grow even wetter at the sight, and she licked her lips before descending to gently cup Pearl’s small breasts.

“You’re so beautiful, Pearl,” Amethyst murmured, glancing up at her face as she teased little blue nipples with her thumbs.

“Th-thank you,” Pearl gasped, closing her eyes as Amethyst slowly licked over one hard nipple.  Pearl brought one hand to the back of Amethyst’s head, cradling her to her chest, and the other one to her mouth, biting a finger to keep herself quiet.

Amethyst closed her mouth over the blue nub, swirling her tongue around the tip.  Her left hand gently pinched and rolled the other nipple.  She heard Pearl moan, the sound muffled, and reached up to pull her slender hand away from her face.

“I want to hear you,” Amethyst moaned, lacing her fingers through Pearl’s and bending her head to continue to administrations to Pearl’s breast.

Pearl’s body began rocking slowly as Amethyst continued pleasuring her, switching sides after a short time.  The lithe gem was whimpering now, her mind cloudy with arousal.  She whined as Amethyst began to kiss her way down her stomach, pushing her head away.

“N-no, I want to d-do you, too,” Pearl moaned, sitting up shakily and sliding her hands under Amethyst’s top.  Amethyst’s eyes widened, but she nodded, helping Pearl undress herself until she was down to a matching set of black undergarments.

Pearl switched their positions, straddling Amethyst’s hips as she laid back, and ran her hands down the purple gem’s body.

“You’re gorgeous, Amethyst,” Pearl told her, tracing her voluptuous form with her fingertips.  Amethyst moaned slightly in response, rolling her hips up to Pearl.

Pearl gently squeezed Amethyst’s large breasts in her hands, trailing her hard nipples through the fabric of her bra.  With a purple sparkle of light, the fabric dissolved, leaving the two gems in just their underwear.  Pearl smiled slightly, thumbing the dark purple nubs that had appeared under her nose.

Amethyst groaned, tossing her head back against the pillows.  Pearl dipped her head, a bit unsure as to what to do.  She followed instinct, curling her tongue around one hard nipple before drawing it into her mouth and beginning to suckle gently.  She rolled the other between her fingers, applying what she deemed was just the right amount of pressure.  She surmised she was doing well by the way Amethyst shuddered and keened under her, cupping the back of her head.

Pearl laid down on top of Amethyst fully, pressing one leg between the purple gem’s thighs.  Gently, she bit down on the hard bud in her mouth, drawing a loud curse from the gem beneath her.

The two gems began rocking against each other on instinct, finding pleasure in the friction they got from the other’s thigh.  Pearl soon began moaning along with Amethyst, breaking away from her breast to mash their faces together.

Amethyst took charge, rolling over so that she was on top once more, grinding into Pearl as they kissed fiercely, tongues roaming and groans spilling from open mouths like sun-ripened apples from trees.

Pearl could feel something beginning to build in her lower stomach and broke away from Amethyst’s mouth to clutch her tighter, crying out.  Amethyst buried her face in Pearl’s neck, sucking on the pale skin, as Pearl worked her way towards her first orgasm.

Amethyst stopped and pulled away from Pearl before the slender gem could come, earning loud whines of disappointment.

“It feels better without underwear,” Amethyst pointed out, panting.  Pearl dispelled her pink panties without a moment’s hesitation, reaching for Amethyst again, trying to pull her back down.  Amethyst stayed where she was, holding Pearl’s shoulder down gently.  “Hold on, P.  Let me take care of you for now—if that’s okay?”

“Y-yes,” Pearl breathed, nodding and falling back onto the bed, “Do whatever you want.  I love you.”  Amethyst positioned herself between Pearl’s thighs, hooking her arms around the slender gem’s hips.

“I love you too, Pearl,” Amethyst chuckled.  She slowly licked up Pearl’s pretty blue slit, her tongue getting more invasive as she went.  Pearl’s hips bucked, and a long moan tumbled from her mouth.

Amethyst began eating her out in earnest, long laps from opening to clit, swirling around her bud, and then back down to lap at her tight little hole.  Pearl was a panting mess within minutes, sweat shining on her pale skin as she shuddered and humped into Amethyst’s mouth.

“Oh—gods—more, Amethyst, please!” Pearl cried out, grinding on Amethyst’s face.  The purple gem brought one hand up to cup Pearl’s sex, letting it get nice and wet before holding her lithe hips down for the next act.

“Pearl, I’m going to put my fingers in now, okay?” Amethyst cautioned, using one hand to keep Pearl’s hips steady.

“Okay,” Pearl breathed, clenching the sheets in her hands.  Slowly, Amethyst pressed two fingers into Pearl’s tight, hot pussy, feeling her walls clench and shiver around the intruding digits.  “Oh!—Oohhh…”

Pearl moaned as Amethyst began curling her fingers in and out of her little blue sex, lapping at her hard bud as she did so.  Waves of pleasure were coursing through Pearl like they were never going to stop, like it was the last thing Pearl would ever feel, sending the lithe gem into a frenzy.

The slender gem ground her hips into Amethyst’s ministrations, her pleasure building impossibly high.  Pearl’s eyes were screwed tight, her entire body convulsing, just as Amethyst latched onto her clit and sucked.

Pearl _screamed_ as she came, clenching around her fingers as her body seized.  Amethyst kept pumping, letting Pearl ride out her orgasm.  Pearl shuddered, her hips bucking once more, as she came back down to earth, her limbs trembling.  Finally, Amethyst pulled out, giving Pearl a last few licks to finish her off.

Amethyst crawled up Pearl’s limp form, pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek before cuddling up to her chest.

Pearl shivered, panting, as her brain began functioning on all four cylinders again.  She felt Amethyst curled up against her as she let her breathing return to normal.  Pearl could feel Amethyst’s wetness on her thigh and shifted, reaching down to trail a hand along the purple gem’s thigh.

“Thank you,” Pearl murmured, kissing Amethyst, “That was…incredible seems too plain a word for it.”

“No problem, P,” Amethyst chuckled, only to be cut off by Pearl’s hand dipping between her legs.

“Now let me return the favor,” Pearl purred in her ear, laying the smaller gem back against the pillows and taking her place between her thighs.

“S-sure,” Amethyst muttered, surprised, “You don’t have to.  I know it’s kind of gross—oh!”

Amethyst was interrupted by Pearl’s tongue delving into her dripping cunt without a moment’s hesitation.  Small hands found their way to the back of Pearl’s head, pushing her down as the slender gem ate her out.

Pearl had no idea what she was doing, but she knew what had felt good to her and tried to copy it, swirling her tongue around Amethyst’s clit and driving the muscle into her drooling hole.

Amethyst cried out as Pearl’s perfect little mouth sucked on her clit, arching her back into her face.  A second later, three thin fingers were pressed into her and curled just right, making her nearly scream in pleasure.  Pearl rocked her fingers into Amethyst, taking note of wherever she went that seemed to throw Amethyst for a loop.  She sucked and licked at her clit with a steady pressure, determined to make her feel the same pleasure she had felt.

God, Amethyst felt so _good_ , she was hot and wet and tight around her three fingers, and her taste was everywhere, thick and musky but not unpleasant.  Her juices coated Pearl’s face from nose to throat and she didn’t care, no, she didn’t care _at all_ , not while Amethyst was moaning like her life depended on it and arching into her face like she was the last real thing on earth and clutching her head closer like it was a life buoy in a thunderstorm.  No, Pearl loved it.

Amethyst screamed as her pleasure built and built, climbing higher and higher before finally crashing down like a meteor.

“Pearl!” Amethyst cried, clenching tighter around the lithe gem’s hand as she came.  Pearl continued thrusting into Amethyst as the purple gem shuddered and seized, all but squirting into her mouth.  Finally, Amethyst slumped back down, whining, and pushed Pearl away from her overly sensitive sex, pulling her up to press a kiss to her lips, not caring that her fluids were smeared across her mouth.

Pearl cleaned away the excess fluids, wiping them off her hand with a tissue pulled from her gem.  She sighed contentedly, cuddling up to Amethyst, and yanked the covers over their naked bodies.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, Amethyst?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two gems cuddled together, their breathing slowing down, and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three favorite headcanons about Pearl in sexual scenarios.   
> 1: what i wrote here. She's a virgin, or at least very inexperienced; at the most, she might've done something with Rose Quartz.  
> 2: Pearls are used as sex slaves back on Homeworld, where she was meant to only pleasure others, and therefor is fairly experienced, but has never 'made love' or really consented to it.  
> 3: (this one only applies for tentadick AUs/headcanons) similar to #2, pearls are sex slaves on Homeworld, but their main purpose is to reproduce. They are one of the less-common castes that don't have tentadicks, but rather a special geode sack to carry eggs in. These gems are called 'carriers' and the ones that have tentadicks (as well as vaginas, but no uteri) are called 'sires.' They're kept in a constant state of pregnant or just-had-a-baby, which is quickly taken from them so they never know their children. Basically, the pearls are kept in designated locations (called incubators or something like that) and anyone is welcome to go fuck them, but you have to get special clearance to actually impregnate one (not that anyone particularly cares if you happen to accidentally jizz inside--that's their main purpose anyways)  
> NOTE: the 3rd headcanon is heavily inspired by @usuallybutts on tumblr/here. Check them out!


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-sex dreams can be weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter but i think it's kinda powerful

Amethyst woke up slowly, fighting her way through layers of sleep.  She opened her almond eyes and glanced around, confused for a moment, before remembering why she was in Pearl’s room instead of her own.

Pearl had her long legs entwined with Amethyst’s as she slept, curled around the purple gem like a cat.  Her face was turned towards the ceiling, projecting her dreams through her gem.

The shorter gem shifted slightly so she could watch Pearl’s dreams, hoping to learn a bit more about her girlfriend.

Pearl’s dream was murky and indistinct, showing only a faint light at first.  Slowly, the light transformed into Rose Quartz.  Amethyst felt her stomach clench at the sight, knowing Pearl was dreaming of Rose instead of her.

A soft voice echoed out of Pearl’s dream, and Amethyst recognized it as Pearl’s.

“Rose…why did you have to leave us?”  Amethyst forced herself to watch as the dream progressed.  Dream Rose shimmered and shifted into Steven as a newborn, crying in Pearl’s arms.  “I used to want you back so badly.  I would have died if it meant you lived.”

“Pearl…” Amethyst whispered, pulling the gem closer to her.

“You chose him instead...that human...you chose him over me, I who died countless times for you.  Did I not matter to you?  Was it because I am a pearl?  Why did you abandon me for a mortal who could never love you as I did? A mortal who would die in the blink of an eye?"

Pearl shifted, trying to pull away from Amethyst, who kept a hold on her firmly; she didn't want to let her go.  The dream Pearl held baby Steven out as if to look at him clearer, her pale brow wrinkling.

"And then you gave up your life to become Steven...I love him, but I hate myself every time I smile at him, because it’s getting harder and harder to know, for certain, that I want you instead.”

Amethyst saw dream Pearl playing with Steven when he was a baby.  Tears began to gather in her deep purple eyes as she watched on, knowing how much anguish Rose’s death had brought Pearl.

And then Pearl’s dream shifted once more, showing Pearl smiling, laughing, as she hugged a blurry figure.  Amethyst’s eyes widened when the figure cleared to be her.  In the dream, Pearl pulled back and cupped Amethyst’s face, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

“Amethyst, I love you,” the dream Pearl murmured.

“I know.”  The Amethyst in Pearl’s dream sounded angry, and the purple gem raised one eyebrow in confusion.

“Are you not going to say you love me back?” dream Pearl worried, a frown creasing her porcelain brow.

“That would be a lie,” dream Amethyst growled, jerking away from Pearl.  “How can I love you?  All you ever talk about is Rose!  You loved her more than you can ever love me!”

“No!” dream Pearl cried, “I love you!  You don’t really think that, do you, Amethyst?”

“How would you know what I really think?  You aren’t me.  I don’t love you.  No one ever will.  Even Rose didn’t love you the way you loved her.  How could anyone love a pearl?”

Suddenly, the real Pearl bolted awake, clutching at her chest.  Her breathing came in gasps, and tears dripped down her cheeks.  Amethyst laid still, stunned by the dream’s turn of events.  Slowly, she reached out and placed a gentle hand on Pearl’s back.  The slender gem flinched as if she’d slapped her, turning to stare at Amethyst.

“Pearl?” Amethyst whispered, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, Amethyst, I’m fine,” Pearl drew in a shaky breath and lied back down, turning away from the purple gem.  She drew the covers up to her chin, hiding from view.

“You’re not fine,” Amethyst murmured gently, rubbing Pearl’s smooth arm.  “Your gem was projecting your dreams again.”

“I—you saw that?” Pearl rolled onto her back, staring at her.  Amethyst nodded, and Pearl’s face crumpled.

“Pearl.”  The slender gem squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold in her sobs.  “You are worth so much more than what Homeworld originally crafted you to be.  You are so intelligent, and strong, and brave.  I do love you.  I love you more than I thought it was possible.  Rose loved you too.  Steven loves you.  Garnet loves you.  You are not ‘just a pearl.’  You’re my Pearl.  Our Pearl.”

Pearl broke, wrapped her arms around Amethyst, and cried, harsh sobs wracking her slender frame.  Amethyst held her tightly, her eyes shut against her own tears.  She rocked Pearl in her arms, murmuring sweet nothings.

Amethyst began to sing one of Steven’s songs in an attempt to calm the irate gem.

_“If I could begin to be,_

_Half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love._

_When I see the way you act,_

_Wondering when I’m coming back,_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you.”_

Slowly, Pearl’s tears lessened to a stop, and she lay still, save for the occasional tremor that ran across her shoulders.  Her crying had left a wet spot on Amethyst’s chest, but the purple gem couldn't care less.  She just wanted—needed—Pearl to be okay.

The pair sat in silence, listening to each other breathe and the water of Pearl’s room cascade gently down.

“Do you really think I don’t love you?” Amethyst asked quietly.  Pearl closed her eyes again and sighed.

“Logically, I hear you say it and know that you do…but I can’t help but feel horrible for neglecting you all those years.  For pushing you away.  For assuming that my pain was worse than yours or Garnet’s.  I was selfish, and needy, and cruel, and I regret that immensely.  I suppose that I’m _afraid_ that you don’t really love me.”

“Pearl.  That’s all in the past.  You were grieving.  I forgave you a long time ago, and I’ve loved you for longer than that,” Amethyst assured her lover.

“But I’m just a pearl,” Pearl whimpered, her voice so low Amethyst almost didn’t catch it.

“Pearl.  Look at me.”  The slender gem sat up slightly to face Amethyst, only to have her lips captured in a kiss.  It was short, but Amethyst was warm and real and  _there_.  “You are _not_ worth anything less than a diamond to me, or to Garnet, or to Steven.  We all love you just the way you are.  It doesn’t matter what Homeworld thinks of pearls—or citrines or agates or whatever—because you are more than your gem.  You are your feelings, your memories, your experiences.  You are Pearl, and you are _loved_.”

“Really?” Pearl found herself questioning Amethyst once again.

“I’ve never been more serious in my entire life.”

Pearl stared at Amethyst for another moment before she finally cracked a smile.

“Thank you, Amethyst.  I love you too,” Pearl assured her girlfriend.  Amethyst grinned and pulled the slender gem up for another kiss.

Amethyst kept the kiss short so as not to push Pearl, and cuddled the tall gem to her chest once more.  It was only three or four in the morning, and she wanted to sleep a bit longer before having to get out of bed.

Pearl smiled, happy in Amethyst’s arms.  She knew they would have to tell Steven about their relationship sooner or later, and that there was bound to be more fights, but for the moment, she was content.


	7. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it starts to go downhill...muahahaha

It was a couple of weeks before Amethyst and Pearl talked about telling Steven about their relationship.  The two gems sat on the porch, watching as Garnet and Steven built a sand castle.  Garnet was becoming more comfortable with breaking apart, and unfused for nearly half an hour to finish the project.  Pearl had a feeling this was happening because they missed looking at each other, holding each other, being able to physically love each other.

“How do you think Steven will react, P?” Amethyst asked quietly, looking down at the little boy.  He was just a child, but he could be so mature at times, so somber.

“He reacted favorably to Opal,” Pearl thought aloud.

“Heh, yeah.  I still get that song he sang stuck in my head sometimes,” Amethyst laughed.

“Don’t you dare sing that song!” Pearl gasped in mock horror; ever since they started dating, the smaller gem would randomly burst into the song, and it had become somewhat of an inside joke between the two.

“All I wanna do…is see you turn into, a giant woman—a giant woman!” Amethyst sang, smirking at the pale gem.  Pearl groaned and made to stand up, trying to get away.  Amethyst had other ideas.

Amethyst jumped on top of Pearl, settling into her lap and smiling contentedly.

“Okay, P, I get it.  I won’t sing the song.  Please don’t leave?” Amethyst beseeched, staring up at her love with shining eyes.  Pearl’s face softened, and she dropped a swift kiss on the purple gem’s forehead.

“Alright.”

The pair sat in silence for a bit longer, watching Ruby and Sapphire try to impress Steven the most.  Sapphire was currently winning, her levitation giving her the upper hand as she swooped around the laughing boy.

“You know, Amethyst,” Pearl began, following Sapphire’s flight with her eyes, “I think Steven will be okay with it.”

“Yeah?” Amethyst looked up hopefully.

“He loves Ruby and Sapphire’s relationship, and he already loves me and you.  I think we should tell him.”

“Tonight?”

“That sounds good to me,” Pearl replied.

As the couple went back to watching Sapphire, something happened.  The tiny blue gem’s flight faltered, and she clapped a hand to her eye with a gasp.  She dropped like a stone.

Ruby was moving as soon as Sapphire gasped, and was waiting underneath her love to catch her when she fell.

“Sapphire?  Sapphire!” Ruby panicked, tears pricking her eyes.  Pearl jumped up, nearly knocking Amethyst to the ground, and the pair bolted down the steps to Ruby and Sapphire’s side.

“What’s happening?” Steven cried, pushing through to sit next to Sapphire.  He shuddered and fell back, crying out in pain.  Pearl grabbed the boy and hauled him away.

“Steven, what’s wrong?!” Pearl worried.

“It’s just…my arm,” Steven winced, holding it up.  It was a strange bluish color, cold and hard under Pearl’s fingers as she examined it.

“Frostbite…Ruby, Amethyst, be careful!” Pearl cried over her shoulder, just as Amethyst was about to touch Sapphire.  She jumped back with a yelp, turning to her.  Steven licked at his arm, and a moment later, he was good as new.

“Sapphire, snap out of it!” Ruby was smoking, her body temperature heating up to combat the ice trying to form on her red skin wherever she touched Sapphire.  The gem in question was stiff as a board, one hand still covering her eye.

“Ruby!”  Pearl had been calling her name for a couple minutes now, and she finally looked up.

“What?” Ruby half-snarled.

“Do you know what’s going on with Sapphire?”

“No!—Well, yes—I mean—I don’t know!” Ruby mumbled, frustrated.  “I think she’s having a vision, but she’s never lost control of her powers like this.”

“When was the last time she had a vision while you two were split up?” Steven wondered aloud.  Ruby frowned.

“She gets them all the time.  She usually can ignore them, but if they’re very powerful, she has to pause to watch.”

“Yeah, but she’s not used to seeing them in full force, right?” Amethyst interjected.  “She’s used to the way Garnet sees things.  Isn’t it different when you’re unfused?”

“Sapphire used to say that it was easier when we were Garnet,” Ruby recalled, gently laying her love on the sand and backing up slightly.  The heat surrounding her settled as she allowed herself to calm down, but Sapphire’s body had created a snowflake-like pattern of ice surrounding her.

“I’m sure that she’ll be fine, then,” Pearl said, somewhat confidently.

Just then, Sapphire jerked awake, bolting upright.  She rubbed at her face, quickly wiping away the tears there.

“Ruby?!” was the first thing out of Sapphire’s mouth.  Immediately, the red gem was kneeling beside her, holding her gently as she rocked her.

“Saw—need—can’t go—fuse!” Sapphire choked out, shuddering.  “Garnet!  Garnet!”

“Do you want us to form Garnet, baby?” Ruby clarified, making sure she got an explicit head nod before she clutched her love closer to her.  Pearl stood as they fused into the Crystal Gems’ leader, and Steven clung to one of her slender legs.  Amethyst had a hold of the other one.

“Alright, team,” Garnet began, placing her glasses on her nose, “We need to—nngyahh!”  Garnet dropped to her knees with a cry, tearing her sunglasses off to clutch at her third eye.

“Garnet!” Steven, Pearl and Amethyst all cried in unison, rushing forwards.  The fusion was on her hands and knees, and tears were darkening the sand beneath her face.

“What’s wrong?” Pearl grabbed at her friend’s shoulder, trying to pull her to her feet—only to be sent flying with a burst of electricity.

“Need—to—just one second,” Garnet grunted out.  Amethyst rushed to Pearl’s side and let out a relieved sigh at seeing her unharmed.  Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl all watched the fusion with wide eyes, terrified.  Nothing like this had happened since the rebellion.

Finally, Garnet gasped as if she was emerging from a deep pool, shuddering violently.  She held up a hand, signaling to stay away, and slowly sat back on her heels.  Taking a deep breath, Garnet calmed herself, replacing her signature sunglasses.  The rest of the Crystal Gems waited with bated breath as Garnet stood tall once more.

“Amethyst,” Garnet began again, “Pearl, stay out of the temple.  Watch after Steven.  Don’t come with me.”

“No!” Pearl cried. 

Amethyst cursed “Hell no!” in the same moment.

“Language!” Pearl reminded her.

Amethyst huffed, turning back to Garnet.  “Garnet, this isn’t one of those times we’re gonna let you go off and do your own thing while we sit around like lumps of potatoes.”

“Amethyst is right,” Pearl agreed.  “Sapphire isn’t stable.”

“This isn’t up for discussion!” Garnet snapped.  Steven suddenly broke from Pearl’s grasp and wrapped himself around one of Garnet’s legs.

“No, Garnet!” Steven wailed, tears pricking his large eyes.  “We wanna help!”

“Steven!” Pearl tried to pry the boy from Garnet’s leg to no avail.

“Steven, let me go,” Garnet intoned, her voice implying that he had no choice.  Steven frowned, and Amethyst recognized that stubborn look.

“No.”

“Let go!”

“No!”

“Steven—I can _make_ you let go!” Garnet warned, reaching down to try and drag him away, but he didn’t budge.

“No without hurting me,” Steven pointed out, and Garnet froze.

“Garnet…” Amethyst growled. “Tell us what’s going on!”

The fusion stared at them all, then spun around and began walking towards the house.  Steven still clung to her leg, along for the ride like a koala.

“Fine!  But let’s go somewhere _private_ ,” Garnet grumbled, swinging open the screen door and carefully settling on the couch so as to not hurt Steven.  Pearl and Amethyst followed.  Once they were all settled—Steven moving to sit in Garnet’s lap instead—Pearl cleared her throat expectantly.

“I had a vision about today,” Garnet began haltingly.  She never really tried to explain her visions to the others—they had always just followed her orders, trusting her judgement.  “It was…bad.”

“No duh!” Amethyst cried in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air.  “Tell us what it was!”

“A corrupted gem that we have bubbled in the temple somehow managed to pop itself.  It’s going to reform any moment.”

“So there’ll be another gem monster in there?” Steven asked, confused.  “Like the Slinker?”

“Much worse than that,” Garnet replied.  The others sat still for a moment.  The monster Steven had named the Slinker had forced Amethyst to regenerate four times—what could be worse than that?

“Worse?!” Steven gasped.

“I saw…causalities,” Garnet told them quietly.  Pearl tensed, and Amethyst looked around uneasily.

“Why were you running off by yourself?” Pearl finally voiced what both she and Amethyst were thinking.  Garnet bowed her head.

“There was a chance I could find it before it hurt anyone, and bubble it once more,” Garnet replied.

“How big a chance?” Amethyst countered.

“One out of eight.”

Pearl gasped, and Steven gripped Garnet even tighter.

“That isn’t a high enough percentage to even _consider_ doing that!” Pearl scolded.

“Why don’t we all just fight it together?” Steven asked quietly.

“There’s an 80-20 chance of beating it,” Garnet said, and they all brightened.  “…if we consider ‘beating it’ to mean subdue it no matter what.”

“Meaning…?”

“There’s only a three percent chance that we’ll all make it out without cracking our gems to the point beyond Steven’s healing abilities.  Beyond any help whatsoever.”

“You mean…One of you will die?” Steven asked in a quiet voice.  Garnet tightened her hold on the boy.

“At least.”

Garnet’s reply seemed to echo in the deafening silence.  Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst had stopped breathing—a habit they had under times of great stress—and Steven was unnaturally silent.

“…Who?” Amethyst asked, flinching a little as her voice shattered the quiet.  Slowly, Garnet reached up and removed her glasses.  Her three eyes were full of sorrow, and a few tears threatened to spill over.

“It depends on how we go about it,” Garnet’s voice was shaky.  “If someone tries to save someone else, they’d die.  The most likely, in order, are Pearl…Pearl…and…Steven.”

“No!” Pearl nearly screamed.  “Steven isn’t coming with us!”

“Wait!  Something’s changing…” The others nearly shook in their boots.  Garnet’s face was blank as she studied the future, then furrowed into an angry snarl.

“No!” Garnet yelled, causing them all to jump.  “I won’t allow it!”

“Please!”  Amethyst had jumped to her feet, and fat tears rolled down her face.  Garnet stood, tossing Steven onto the couch, and leaned over the purple gem.

“I won’t let you risk your life!” Garnet shouted.

“I can’t let Pearl or Steven die!” Amethyst screamed back, and Pearl suddenly understood.  She grabbed her love, pulling her onto the sofa.

“No!  You will _not_ sacrifice yourself for me!  Or anyone!” Pearl cried, her own cheeks wet with tears.  Her hands cupped Amethyst’s face gently.

“No one is sacrificing themselves!” Garnet stomped her foot, and the house rattled.  “Now shut up and let me concentrate!”

Pearl hugged Amethyst to her side, watching Garnet rub her temples.

“I can’t…I can’t see…”

“Let me come with you.”  The gems all looked up at Steven when he spoke.

“What?” Pearl asked flatly.

“I have my mom’s shield.  I can make her bubble!  Let me come with you, and we’d have a better chance of beating the monster!”  Steven sounded at once stoic and proud as he said this.

“No.” Pearl’s answer did nothing to deter the young boy.

“Amethyst?”

“I’m with Pearl on this one, Steve-o,” the purple gem replied, getting up to ruffle his curly brown hair.

“Garnet?  What about you?” Steven looked up to the fusion to see her face contorting as she warred with herself.

“We can’t put Steven in danger!” Garnet snapped—but it wasn’t Garnet’s voice.  Sapphire was speaking, using Garnet as a mouthpiece.

“Then the rest of us will die!” Ruby replied hotly.

“It’s too risky!”

“It’s even more so if he’s not there!”

“I don’t care!  End of discussion!”

“Wait!” Steven suddenly screamed.  The gems all looked at him in surprise.  Steven was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking incredibly excited.  “Fusion!”

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked, but Garnet stood up straight, gasping slightly.

“Of course!  Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” Garnet muttered to herself.  “This increases the odds of our survival tenfold…”

“Uh, does anyone want to explain what’s going on?” Amethyst wondered.

“Pearl, Amethyst, form Opal,” Garnet ordered.  The couple gaped at their friend.

“Yes!  Giant woman!” Steven sang.

“You think this will help?” Pearl asked, squinting at Garnet.  The fusion nodded curtly.

Together, they headed into the temple to find room for Opal’s tall form.  They ended up in Amethyst’s junky room, a space cleared by Garnet quickly.  Pearl and Amethyst stood in the center of the clearing, holding hands.

“It’ll be easy this time,” Amethyst assured her nervous girlfriend.

Pearl took a deep breath and smiled.


	8. Calcite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, man

“Are you guys gonna do a dance?  How did you manage to form Opal before?” Steven asked excitedly, dragging Garnet over to sit with him on a junk pile.

“It just kind of…happened,” Amethyst shrugged.  “You were in danger.  We needed Opal.  It happened.”

“Hurry, you two,” Garnet chimed in.

Pearl and Amethyst faced each other and bowed, their gems glowing brightly.   Pearl twirled away from Amethyst gracefully as the other gem began shimmying her body in an almost-sexual way.  Pearl blushed teal as she saw this, her own hips beginning to gyrate to Amethyst’s set beat.  The two came together and danced with abandon, their bodies moving against and around each other nearly perfectly.  Amethyst had one arm around Pearl’s shoulder, and Pearl had her hand on Amethyst’s hip; their free hands laced fingers.

Pearl remembered an old movie she had once watched, and led Amethyst in the way of the movie, gyrating her hips with Amethyst’s beat.  Pearl wrapped her lean legs around Amethyst’s waist to bend her body backwards before coming up and encasing Amethyst’s neck with her arms.  The pair forgot about Steven quickly, caught up in the moment.

The couple ended their fusion dance with a searing kiss, nearly blinding the others with bright light as Opal formed, standing tall in the large room.  She smiled, hugging herself.

“Uh…” Steven’s voice broke through Opal’s haze of joy.  She felt pure love and affection from both her parts, and it showed. “So…are Pearl and Amethyst in a relationship now, too?”

“Oh, Steven,” Opal comforted, kneeling down to place one hand on Steven’s shoulders.  “We were going to tell you tonight.  We’re—I’m—sorry.”

“Oh.”  Steven seemed to think for a minute, and then beamed up at Opal with stars in his eyes.  “That’s so cool!  I have two relationships for moms!”  Garnet snickered into her hand, and Opal’s mouth opened to respond, a smile quirking her full lips.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the temple.  Opal and Garnet whirled around, the latter summoning her gauntlets.  Opal pulled Pearl’s spear and Amethyst’s whip from their respective gems, combining them in a flash of light.  They turned, ready to go.

"Opal," Garnet hissed, and she looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Steven won't be able to keep up with us," Garnet reminded the forgetful gem.

"Huh?  Oh!"  The taller fusion picked Steven up and tucked him into the sash around her waist as if it were a baby carrier.

“Let’s go,” Garnet urged, and the two fusions began to stalk towards the sound.  Whatever it was roared again, but it came from nearly the opposite direction.   Steven glanced up at Opal, confused, but she merely raised one finger to her lips and turned towards the new direction.

Garnet led the way, peering around piles of junk and cautiously moving forward.  She seemed incredibly tense, and would pause often to rub her temple.  It was getting to Pearl.

“Garnet,” Opal hissed, and the smaller fusion stopped.  “Where is the monster?”

“I’m…not sure.”  Garnet sounded frustrated.  “My future vision seems…off.”

“Can you at least tell us what it is?” Opal muttered.

“It’s an old, old gem.  Rose bubbled it before we even found Amethyst,” Garnet informed them quietly, crouching down and beckoning Opal to do the same.  Garnet began scratching at the dirt floor of the temple.  “It used to be a Calcite.”

“Crap,” Opal sighed, and then lightly smacked her own shoulder.  “Language!”  Pearl reprimanded Amethyst from within Opal.

“Why is that bad?” Steven wanted to know.

“On Homeworld, Calcites were used to block gems with psychic power from being able to See.  They were usually bodyguards to the Diamonds and other higher-ups,” Garnet told the boy.

“Why?”

“Calcites naturally disable most psychic powers,” Garnet shrugged, “So Homeworld began…producing them…to protect certain gems.  They’re very strong, and very, very fast.”

“So that’s why you can’t see the future?” Steven asked, his eyes wide.  Garnet nodded.

“Sapphire will have to tell you about her experiences sometime,” Garnet mentioned as she finished drawing whatever it was in the dirt; Opal's gaze began wandering over the piles of junk around them, and she reached out to snag an old drum.  She set it in front of her, patting it and producing a few beats before Garnet snatched it away.

"Opal!  Focus," Garnet reprimanded the spacey fusion. “Alright.  So, if this is the Calcite—” she points to a large X “—then I think our best chance is for Opal—” she points to a circle “—to distract it from over here, while I attack from behind.”

“What about me?” Steven whined.

“No,” Opal told the boy.

“I wanna help!  I have the shield!”

“It’s too risky without my future vision,” Garnet agreed with Opal.  “I want you to stay with Opal and protect her.”

“What about you?” Steven protested.  Garnet managed a weak smile.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him.

A loud crash followed by a furious bellow sounded from behind Opal.  She stood and leapt towards the sound, landing on a pile of junk and aiming a brilliant arrow down at the corrupted gem.

“Hey, ugly!” Opal called, and the thing turned to them.  Steven whimpered at the sight, drawing back into Opal’s sash slightly.

The corrupted gem sported a color pallet of mostly yellow, and had two long legs, each sporting three joints, and ending in one sharp talon.  It balanced on the points of the claws with the help of a long tail bristling crystal spikes.  Four arms sprouted from a gaunt midsection, each equipped with deadly-looking scythes.  It appeared to not have any eyes, but made up for it by having a mouth _inside_ of its mouth, leaving double rows of jagged, clear fangs.  A golden gem was sunk in its chest, surrounded by rocky scales.

Opal shot her arrow towards the monster’s strange feet, causing it to back up quicker than Steven’s eyes could follow; it was suddenly twenty feet farther away.  It hissed at them, a strange, jittering sort of sound.  Another arrow was formed in Opal’s bow, and she took aim.

“Growl at this!”  Opal shot her arrow, aiming for the gem in the middle of its chest, only for the creature to leap at them.  Those strange legs were stronger than they looked, and it would have gotten them if Opal didn’t backflip off the trash pile.

Steven’s head spun for a moment as the calcite kept coming, slicing at them with its claws, then using the force of the momentum to swing its weaponized tail.  Opal was backing up, using her bow to deflect any blows she couldn’t dodge.

Suddenly, Opal tripped over a random tire laying on the temple floor.  She caught herself by cartwheeling backwards, but when she stood once more, the monster was nowhere to be seen.  Opal backed up, her eyes darting around as she looked for it.

And suddenly Garnet was there, giving her quite a harsh shove to the side.  Opal stumbled, and the calcite dropped right where she was standing a moment before, managing to give Garnet a nasty cut on her bicep.  Garnet struck the beast in the thigh, causing its leg to buckle, and it dropped to one knee.  Before it could get up, Opal had buried an arrow in one of its shoulders.  The creature howled in pain, its tail whipping about.

“Watch it!” Garnet yelled, the tail heading for Opal’s midsection—and Steven.  The fusion ducked and turned, catching the blow on her shoulder blade, and cried out in pain.  A few moments later, Steven felt something warm dripping down her side, and looked down to see blood.

“Opal!” Steven cried, trying to get out of his sash.

“Later, Steven!  I’m fine!” Opal growled.  The calcite took a swipe at Garnet, forcing her backwards, trying to corner her in the piles of trash.  Opal ran the other way, glancing over her shoulder, and summoned another arrow.  She took aim at the ceiling, above the creature.

“Garnet, _move_!” screamed Opal, and released the arrow.  It arced upwards, then exploded, showering down lights and chunks of rock.  Garnet jumped out of the way, back towards Opal.

The calcite turned to follow, but got one of its four arms crushed by a large rock.  Screaming in rage, the beast tugged and jerked at the arm trapped under the boulder.  Giving up, it sliced its own arm off in one clean blow.  Garnet darted around it, laying punches wherever she could.

“Opal!” Garnet called as she dodged the beast’s tail.  “Hit its gem when it comes for you!”

With a mighty swing, Garnet sent the beast flying.  She sprinted to Opal, holding one hand against a cut cheek.

“Give me Steven,” Garnet commanded.  Opal instantly obeyed, handing the small boy over.  Garnet grabbed him and bolted away.

“No!” Steven shrieked.  “Opal!”  He watched over Garnet’s shoulder as the calcite—now bleeding heavily from both its stump and a nasty gash from Garnet—charged at Opal, just as she released another arrow.  The beast exploded in a shower of sparkling gold, clouding the air.  Garnet stopped, setting Steven down.  The boy seemed too scared to move, simply watching the spot where Opal was.

When the dust cleared, the calcite’s shattered gem sparkled on the ground.  Amongst the wreckage lay a perfect amethyst.

And a broken pearl.


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst reforms and learns what happened to Pearl.

Amethyst drifted. She felt cold, her thinking sluggish. Dimly, she knew she was in her gem, and focused on what her body construct looked like, healing any injuries she could find. As if in a dream, she felt warmth, and registered that someone had picked her up. She hoped it was Pearl.

~~~

“Oh, no,” Garnet breathed. She and Steven ran forward until they reached where Opal had defeated the Calcite.

“P-Pearl?” Steven whimpered, fat tears rolling down his face. Gingerly, he picked up Pearl’s gem, cradling it in his small hands. Garnet gathered all the pieces of calcite and bubbled it away before recovering Amethyst’s gem.

“Steven,” Garnet began, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You need to heal Pearl. Now.”

Shakily, Steven licked his palm, gently rubbing his saliva over the crack in the pearl. A moment passed where nothing happened. Steven’s face crumpled, and he let out a pitiful moan.

“Steven, look,” Garnet touched his arm again, and he opened his eyes in time to see Pearl’s gem heal with a small sparkle of pink light.

Just then, Amethyst’s gem began to glow. Garnet held it out, allowing the purple gem to lift into the air. It cycled through over a dozen silhouettes before reforming as Amethyst, good as new. The only change to her was a thin band of grey around her black tank top.

“Pearl?” Amethyst asked as soon as she could speak. Her dark eyes flashed around anxiously, finally spotting Pearl’s gem in Steven’s hands. “Pearl!”

Garnet grabbed Amethyst before she could tackle Steven to get to Pearl.

“Garnet, let me go!”

“Amethyst,” Garnet cautioned, “You need to be careful.”

“I know I do! I’m her girlfriend!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Garnet replied calmly. “Pearl’s gem was cracked.”

“Wha—?” Amethyst twisted to examine the pearl in Steven’s hand. “It looks—it doesn’t—”

“Steven just healed her.”

“So she’s fine? Right?” Amethyst began to panic.

“I can’t See,” Garnet muttered. “The calcite messed with my future vision.”

“What?” Steven asked, his voice small and brittle.

“Let’s…let’s just go back to the house,” Garnet sighed, pulling Steven to his feet. The two began to walk through the rubbish of Amethyst’s room.

“I’m staying here,” Amethyst muttered, tears welling in her eyes. She kicked a tire, sending it flying through a garbage pile and raining the three of them with junk.

“Will you be okay?” Steven worried.

“I’m fine!” Amethyst screamed, punching a broken chair. She summoned her whip, slicing through trash.

“Steven, let’s go,” Garnet urged. “Amethyst needs to be alone.”

Once Garnet and Steven were gone, Amethyst fell to her knees. Her whip disappeared as she sobbed, curling around herself.

_Pearl’s fine, she’s fine, she’s fine,_ Amethyst thought to herself. _She’ll be back soon. Just two weeks._ Amethyst refused to think about the only other time Pearl’s gem had been cracked—she had taken three years to come back after Rose Quartz healed her. Surely she wouldn’t take that long this time.

But Amethyst knew from experience that time moves differently inside one’s gem—and Pearl had never fully grasped the concept of Earth’s time. She still sometimes functioned on Homeworld’s time—where each year marked six Earth years, and each day was comprised of thirty seven Earth hours. The possibility of Pearl taking overly long to heal remained.

Amethyst couldn’t take it anymore. She hurtled around her room like a wrecking ball, knocking over towers of trash, ripping through anything that stood in her way. She didn’t stop to care about what she was wrecking—crashing bed frames, tearing apart tables and chairs, shattering old bathtubs. Nothing she did helped take her mind off Pearl.

Amethyst sat down and cried.

~ ~ ~

The only thing Pearl knew was pain. It seared through her consciousness, blinding her, paralyzing her. If she owned a mouth, she would be screaming. As it was, she couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t live. It was as if someone had set fire to her nerve endings—only she didn’t have those. She was nothing but a pearl.

Eventually, the thought crossed her mind that she had retreated into her gem. Why was she still in pain if she was in her gem?

Oh.

She was cracked. Cracked, and cold, and in agony. Pearl tried to picture her body construct; the thin arms, slender legs, toned body. She tried to remember herself like Amethyst had described her after they made love—lean and graceful, powerful but fragile. She focused on what Amethyst had told her, because she couldn’t think for herself.

Pearl imagined she was back in Amethyst’s arms. She recalled the feeling of Amethyst’s soft, warm body, her gentle hands as they drifted over her taut stomach. She remembered how Amethyst had kissed the sharp hollows of her collarbones and traced patterns over the hills of her ribs. Pearl remembered through Amethyst’s eyes, and knew that she was beautiful.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, her pain eased. It retreated into a dull throbbing instead of the stabbing agony. She was healed.

It was then that Pearl remembered Steven and Garnet. Steven must have healed her gem.

With the pain gone, Pearl put all of her energy into healing herself as fast as possible, knowing that she had to get back and take care of Steven.

It didn’t hurt that Pearl knew Amethyst would be waiting, too.

~ ~ ~

Amethyst eventually cried herself dry. She sat up and looked around, fully conscious of her surroundings for the first time since she found out Pearl had been cracked.

The small purple gem sat in a pile of broken chairs and torn pillows. Her eyes felt gritty from tears, and she scrubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the dried salt. Grumbling, she hoisted herself up and stumbled into the bathroom, standing under the warm water in the shower for what felt like ages.

It took her a few minutes to notice that she was still in her clothes. Rolling her eyes, Amethyst phased her costume back into her gem and relaxed as the water cascaded over her plump figure.

Amethyst felt dead, her movements sluggish and jerky. Long crying jags tended to do that to her. It took her a full ten minutes just to shampoo her long hair and rinse it out, and another fifteen to condition it.

Finally, Amethyst rinsed the last of the soap from her body and stepped out, drying herself off with the cleanest towel she could find and phasing on a dry outfit.

The youngest Crystal Gem made her slow way into the house to look for some food.

“Amethyst!” Steven yelled excitedly, running up to her and throwing his arms around her in a hug.

“Uh…hey, Steve-o,” Amethyst muttered, confused by his enthusiastic greeting. “What’s up?”

“You’ve been in your room for three days.” Garnet was sitting on the couch with an unfinished puzzle on the coffee table. It looked like she and Steven had been putting it together.

“Really?” Amethyst was surprised. It certainly hadn’t _felt_ like three days. “Is Pearl…?”

“Still in her gem,” Garnet replied, clicking a piece of the puzzle in place. Steven’s face fell, and he looked to the counter. There, Pearl’s gem was nestled in a blanket. Amethyst tried to keep her face from crumpling and succeeded. Mostly.

“I’m gonna make some food,” Amethyst told the other two, walking to the fridge.

“Steven, let’s finish this puzzle,” Garnet called the boy back to her, and Steven ran over to take his place on the couch.

Amethyst found herself glancing continuously at Pearl’s gem as she made a sandwich. She lacked any motivation to make it interesting, and merely slapped some peanut butter, motor oil, and jelly on some bread. Amethyst smiled slightly as she sat down—Pearl had gone into town specifically to buy her motor oil for her sandwiches.

Watching Steven and Garnet construct a picture of some fish on a coral reef, Amethyst sighed.

“Garnet, do you know how long Pearl will take?” Amethyst asked tentatively. Garnet adjusted her glasses and put another piece of the puzzle in.

“I can’t See the exact date,” Garnet replied, “But it will not be as long as last time.”

“That doesn’t exactly narrow it down, Garnet,” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Between one and three months from now,” Garnet replied, her voice strained slightly. She and Pearl had known each other for a long time, and Garnet considered Pearl like a niece or sister. Amethyst knew her absence hurt her, too.

It was going to be a long few weeks.


	10. Some Time Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey another chapter of Amethyst dealing with Pearl being poofed

Amethyst was lying face-down on the couch when Garnet walked in.  She rested her chin on the cushion, staring at the pearl in her small hands.

“Amethyst.”

The purple gem didn’t bother looking up when Garnet spoke her name.  The fusion sighed quietly.

“It’s been five weeks, Amethyst,” Garnet said, walking over to sit next to her.  Amethyst gave a half-shrug in response.  Garnet folded her arms.  “When’s the last time you slept?”

Amethyst blew her hair out of her face and shrugged again.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

Another shrug.

“Amethyst.” Garnet’s voice was stern, and the smaller gem finally looked up at her.  “Pearl’s going to be fine.”

“Mmm,” Amethyst grunted.  Garnet sighed.

“Where’s Steven?” the fusion asked.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Amethyst muttered.

“So you _can_ speak.”  

“Very funny," Amethyst glared at her.

“You should sleep,” Garnet suggested.

“Gems don’t need sleep.”

“Feels good though,” Garnet copied Amethyst’s phrase, and the smaller gem yawned.

“What if Pearl wakes up when I’m asleep?” she worried, and Garnet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll wake you if I sense she’s about to regenerate,” Garnet promised.

Sighing, Amethyst hauled herself up and wrapped Pearl’s gem in a blanket, setting it securely in the center of the coffee table.  Amethyst made sure Pearl couldn’t possibly fall before curling up in the corner of the couch.  She was snoring within seconds.

Garnet pulled her glasses off, rubbing her eyes with a sigh.  The house was filthy; Steven’s clothes were scattered across the floor, games were spilling from the under-stair closet, and his bedsheets were pulled halfway off the bed.

To have something to do, Garnet gathered up the games and replaced them in the closet, then pulled Steven’s sheets from his bed and the dirty clothes from the floor.  She placed them in a laundry basket and warped up to the temple’s hand, where the washing and drying machines waited.

Garnet focused solely on the task at hand, forcing herself to not worry about Pearl; after all, she was fairly certain the slender gem would regenerate next week.  The fusion loaded the washing machine and booted it up with a quick jolt of electricity.  This was the first time anyone had done any chores since Pearl had been poofed.

The team leader warped back into the house to wait for the laundry to be done, settling down next to Amethyst and attempting to relax.

Just then, one of Garnet’s future visions came over her.  Steven was running down the boardwalk with Connie, heading for the temple.

So Steven was almost back.  Garnet sighed, wondering how the young boy was doing with Pearl being gone.  She remembered how scared and impatient he had been the last time, and a frown creased her brow.

Steven and Connie arrived at the front door and let themselves in.  It was the first time Connie had been in the same room as Pearl’s gem, and the girl gasped upon seeing it, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Is that…?” Connie asked hesitantly, walking in to sit on the couch with him beside Amethyst.

“Pearl?  Yeah,” Steven replied forlornly, staring down at his swinging feet.  “You remember the story with the calcite, right?”  Connie nodded.

“Steven,” Garnet began, sitting forward with her elbows on her knees.  “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” the boy answered immediately, and Garnet let her mouth turn down at the corners.  Steven sighed.  “I’m just…I’m worried.”

“You know that Pearl will regenerate,” Garnet pointed out.

“I’m not worried about Pearl,” Steven insisted, then lowered his voice.  “I’m worried about Amethyst.  She hasn’t been the same since Pearl got poofed.”

“I’ve noticed that as well,” Garnet nodded, leaning back.  “I finally got her to take a nap.  It’s the first time she’s slept in over a month—that isn’t like her.”

“I thought gems don’t need sleep?” Connie asked curiously.

“They don’t.  But Amethyst likes to pretend,” Steven replied.

“I’m sure that Amethyst will be okay once Pearl regenerates,” Garnet assured them.  “Until then, it’s probably best to let her be.”

Connie and Steven nodded, then went upstairs to watch _Under the Knife_.  Garnet turned to look at her purple friend and sighed.

~

Amethyst sat in Pearl’s room, stroking the pale gem in her hand.  She had gone up the waterfall to spend some time in Pearl’s room, finding the calm waters soothing.

“Please come back soon, Pearl,” Amethyst muttered, hugging the gem to her chest.  She began to hum, any song she could think of.  She knew her singing calmed Pearl down, and hoped with all her heart that it would entice her love to emerge sooner.

Eventually, Amethyst fell asleep, having curled around Pearl’s gem on her side.  She dreamt of the alabaster gem.

~

Pearl was so warm.  Her thoughts were becoming clearer once more, and she knew that she could regenerate now.  Her mind jumped immediately to Amethyst, and she focused hard.

A flash of light, a strange, tingling discomfort, and Pearl emerged from her gem, dropping down onto the surface of one of her ponds.  She inspected herself quickly, making sure her form was correct, before looking up to see Amethyst curled up in front of her.  The purple gem had a frown on her face as she dozed.

Pearl smiled, kneeling down to wake her lover.  Pearl shook her gently, to no response.  She frowned slightly before leaning in to kiss her cheek; this earned her a small stretch from the purple gem.  Grinning, she gently rolled Amethyst onto her back and placed a tender kiss upon her full lips.  A sigh escaped the smaller gem, her tense face easing.  The slender gem straddled her girlfriend for better access and pressed her mouth to a smooth jaw.

“Mmmh…Pearl…” Amethyst muttered in her sleep.  Said gem smiled and kissed her on the mouth once more.  The purple gem finally woke up fully, her confused gaze falling on Pearl’s face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Pearl greeted her.

“Pearl?” Amethyst sounded elated.  “Pearl!  You’re back!  Oh my god, I missed you so much!  I love you!”

Amethyst threw her arms around Pearl, holding her tight, and kissed her fiercely on the lips, swallowing up the thin gem's small gasp.  Pearl laughed as Amethyst rolled her over to straddle her, circling her broad shoulder with her slender arms.

“I love you too, Amethyst,” Pearl said, looking up at her with such tender fondness that Amethyst blushed; she hid her face in Pearl's neck, her warm breath washing over pale skin and making the taller gem shudder delicately.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked, worried, when Amethyst didn't move for a moment.

"Me? What about  _you_?" Amethyst shot back, not unkindly.  She sat up, pulling Pearl into the basket of her lap.  Pearl refused to let go of her, keeping one arm locked around wide shoulders as she was deposited sideways in in her girlfriend's hold.  Pearl ran her fingers through Amethyst's mane of hair, using her free hand to guide Amethyst's chin into a soft kiss.  She had missed her love so much; she wanted to hold her, feel every inch of her skin, hear Amethyst breathing her name for only Pearl to hear.

"I'm fine, Amethyst," Pearl murmured as she pulled her mouth away from the other's, not wanting to give away just how much she wanted to ravish the other gem.  "Now, I'll repeat, are you okay?" She tapped Amethyst's blunt nose with one finger, earning a cute smile, the kind that made Amethyst's nose crinkle up a bit and her eyes to squint.

"Yes, of course I'm fine," Amethyst insisted, going back for another kiss, harder this time.

"Then why...?" Pearl asked as she was laid out like an offering on her water pedestal--not that she minded, quite the opposite in fact.

“I just—” Amethyst began, kissing Pearl’s jawline.  “Missed you—” another kiss, this time on the neck, “so much!”  Amethyst punctured her statement with a nuzzle into Pearl’s collarbone, licking the flesh of her neck.  Pearl trembled, and she had to wonder how long she was in her gem to be so turned on so fast.

“Amethyst…” Pearl breathed, guiding her wildcat up to capture her lips in hers.  The purple gem caught on immediately, gently biting Pearl’s lower lip.

Spindly fingers worked their way down Amethyst’s spine, gently gripping and rolling a thick behind, making the shorter gem moan slightly.  She retaliated by slipping a thick thigh between Pearl's and grinding down on a shattered groan.  Pearl gasped as Amethyst's thigh set a feverish pace against her sex--fuck, she was wet--and lifted the thigh Amethyst was straddling enough so that the purple gem could gain pleasure from her actions.

Amethyst kissed along Pearl’s jaw before licking the hollow beneath her ear.  The sound Pearl made turned her on beyond belief, and she sucked a pretty blue mark onto her slim neck.  Pearl phased her top away eagerly, letting Amethyst's hand find purchase on her small chest, gently mending the pert blue nipples there.

“Amethyst…” Pearl hissed, dragging her nails down the purple gem’s back, “Please…don’t tease me…I need you.”

Amethyst felt as if Pearl’s words were an electric shock, and she moaned slightly.  Too impatient to wait for Pearl to remove them, she tore off Pearl’s shorts and tossed them aside, settling between her slender legs.  Raising up slightly, the purple gem dragged her hands down Pearl's graceful form, biting alonf her sharp hipbones before she found herself face-to-face with Pearl's sex, and  _fuck_ was she wet for her.

The purple gem wasted no time, running her tongue up Pearl’s pretty blue slit and lapping at her bud.

“Oh!” Pearl squeaked, incredibly sensitive after being in her gem for so long.  Amethyst licked her again, and Pearl found her hips already rocking up to her lover.  She closed her eyes, buried her hands in Amethyst’s wild mane of hair, and moaned.

Amethyst moved her hand up to cup Pearl’s sex, letting the taller gem grind hard against her flesh.

“Do you want it?” Amethyst purred.

“Y-yes,” Pearl begged, tears forming in her eyes.  It was all so much.  Amethyst pressed one finger inside, curling it forward.  Pearl bucked, a long whine spilling from her mouth.  Amethyst swept her tongue over her clit, pushing her towards the end, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Amethyst,” Pearl hissed, pressing her head down, “Please.”

“Please what?” Amethyst asked wickedly, removing her mouth from Pearl’s blue sex.

“Nggh!” Pearl grunted, her hips thrusting up of their own accord.  “P-please!  More, Amethyst, please, I can’t take it, I’m so sensitive and I love you, gods, please!”

Amethyst grinned as she slid another finger in to join the first, returning her lips to Pearl’s throbbing clit.  Pearl moaned sharply, rocking against Amethyst.  Her own fluids coated her ass, but she didn’t care in the slightest as her pleasure mounted higher and higher.

“Amethyst!” Pearl cried out, her walls clenching tightly around the smaller gem’s pumping fingers.  Pearl’s eyes rolled back as she came in a wet rush, her muscles convulsing.  Slowly, she came down from her high, relaxing enough that Amethyst could slip her fingers out of her dripping hole.  She groaned slightly and smiled, completely satisfied.

Amethyst licked her fingers clean before joining Pearl on the floor, kissing her adoringly.  They rested for a moment before Pearl turned to give her girlfriend a mischievous look.

“My turn,” Pearl purred in Amethyst’s ear, slinking down her voluptuous form.  Amethyst groaned slightly, phasing out of her ensemble entirely.  It had been too long since she last saw her girlfriend, and she was already completely wet.

Pearl peppered Amethyst’s thick thighs with kisses, occasionally giving her a soft nip.  Amethyst squirmed under her attention.  When Pearl finally dared to give her aching sex the tiniest of licks, Amethyst inhaled sharply.  Pearl glanced up at her and smiled at the look on her girlfriend’s face.

Giving in to both her own and Amethyst’s desires, Pearl dragged her tongue up Amethyst’s slit, parting the drooling folds to find the pearl nestled within.  Another lick, this time a bit more targeted, and Amethyst bucked her hips slightly.  Pearl hooked her arms around Amethyst’s thighs, holding her hips in place as she began to eat her out in earnest.

Amethyst’s taste was Pearl’s favorite in the cosmos, better than any human food.  The slender gem hummed as she delved her tongue in and out of her girlfriend, loving the little gasps and moans that she let out.

The purple gem cried out as Pearl rubbed her thumb over her aching clit, her legs shuddering with pleasure.  She knew she was going to cum embarrassingly fast, but at that moment, with her Pearl driving her little blue tongue inside of her and working her nimble fingers over her bud, Amethyst didn’t care at all.

Pearl could tell that Amethyst was close by how her thighs shivered around her face and the way Amethyst’s breaths were coming in gasps.  Amethyst raked her fingers through Pearl’s strawberry blonde hair, shakily pushing her head down.

“Just a little more—augh!” Amethyst choked out.  Pearl quickened her pace, pressing down on Amethyst’s bud firmly, and that was all it took.  Amethyst came, hard, her body construct shuddering pleasantly as she did.  “Pearl!”

Pearl slowly worked her girlfriend through her orgasm, not letting up until she heard her whine and felt her tug her up by her short hair.  The slender gem wiped her face, licking Amethyst’s juices off her hand, before moving up her curvy form to kiss her.  Pearl always loved kissing Amethyst post-orgasm; there was something incredibly sexy about how the purple gem was too exhausted to move her lips.  Knowing that _she_ had done that to her made her spine tingle pleasantly.

Amethyst hooked an arm around Pearl’s waist, rolling onto her side and tucking her girlfriend’s slender form to her chest.  Pearl tangled her long legs around Amethyst’s, nuzzling in to her soft breast.  Amethyst curled around her protectively, and Pearl felt safer than she ever had before.

“I love you, P,” Amethyst whispered, referring to her with her old nickname.

“I love you too.”  They were quiet for a moment, their breathing slow and regular.  “Amethyst?”

“Hmm?”

“How…how long was I gone?” Pearl asked hesitantly, and her girlfriend shrugged, a bit too nonchalantly.

“Couple weeks,” Amethyst answered evasively.

“Please, Amethyst.”  The purple gem heaved a sigh.

“A month and a half.  You were regenerating for six weeks,” Amethyst informed her, tucking her girlfriend’s head under her chin.  Pearl paused.

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

“It’s okay.  You had to.”

“Was my gem…?” Pearl didn’t want to say it.

“Cracked?” Amethyst shivered slightly.  “Yes.  Steven healed you.”

Pearl was silent as she contemplated how lucky she was to have Steven.  She assumed Amethyst fell asleep, as was normal for the purple gem after they made love, but was proven wrong when she heard a quiet sniff.  Pearl tried to disentangle herself slightly to look at Amethyst, but the smaller gem had a close hold on her.  She felt Amethyst’s form shake, and her alarm grew.

“Amethyst?” Pearl worried.  She answered with a muffled sob.  “Amethyst!”

“I’m s-sorry,” Amethyst choked, “I j-just missed you so much!”  Pearl’s heart melted, and she nestled against Amethyst even closer.

“Don’t worry,” Pearl assured her girlfriend, kissing the gem located in the center of her chest.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

Slowly, the two lovers drifted to sleep in each other’s arms, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Yay for happy endings :) hope you enjoyed this work! If you did, please consider commissioning me! My info is on my profile. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr --> http://forever-shipping-lesbians.tumblr.com/


	11. Suggestions?

Hey everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed this story. I may add more chapters if people are interested! This was all I had planned though, so if you have any suggestions or requests I'd love to hear them!

Also, a quick reminder that I do offer commissions! People are welcome to commission me for more chapters on this, or another story. Info is on my profile, or under the 'my commissions' tag on my tumblr at   
http://forever-shipping-lesbians.tumblr.com

Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
